Blood Drug 3: Past, Present & Future
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to BD2: DEEP DOWN. There's a stranger in town and he's after three things, his main goal; JulianMOC. But after what happened with Katharine, there's no way that Damon's going to let anything happen to his boy and he'll do anything to protect him. WARNING: some chapters very dark in narture, you are warned. ALL CHAPTERS INCLUDED AND IN PROPER ORDER (THIS TIME) :)
1. Prologue

**a/n: This is sequel to _BLOOD DRUG 2: DEEP DOWN_. Because I posted the Blood Drug duo-fics a long while ago, I suggest that you may want to re-read them before you read BD3: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE. It's not necessarily needed, but may be a good brush up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Drug: Past, Present &amp; Future <strong>

**Prologue...**

The hybrid stood at the edge of town, looking down upon Mystic Falls. It was dark, the moon bathing him in silver light, the streets below dotted with lit street lamps. But he could see perfectly clear; his sight was better than the natural human's were, so was his hearing and his sense of smell, his strength and his speed—especially his reflexes. He could see this small town perfectly fine, he'd found it perfectly fine... And the thing that led him here, he had been trying to get into his possession once again. This town may be small and seemingly innocent looking, but there was something about it—something that always seemed to attract that of the supernatural. He could feel its presence, somewhere in this town. That is what drew him here, to Mystic Falls. He was going to find it and he was going to take it, because it belonged to him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future**

**Chapter 1...**

Julian curled in on himself, his stomach full of sharp needles. The space next to him on the bed was empty of Damon's presence, the sheet cold against his bare skin. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put pressure on his abdomen as he pulled the blanket over his head. The rays of sun shining through the curtain made his skin burn which was odd and for some reason being in the dark made him feel better.

He was tense as he lay there; his eyes squeezed shut as he clenched his teeth. He could feel his stomach roll, its contents wanting to break free. He tossed the blanket off of him with the slowness of a human and rushed for the bathroom. The door slammed shut and locked behind him as he doubled over above the toilet, retching what felt like every meal in his life in just a few gags until there was nothing left.

Julian leaned back against the wall, pale and panting. The cool tile felt sweet on his suddenly hot skin. He leaned his head back and his eyes slid closed as his stomach settled.

* * *

><p>Julian jerked awake and looked around himself dazedly. God his head felt light. He was still in the cool, dim bathroom; naked if you will. He wasn't out long otherwise Damon would have found him by now. He felt better than he did when he woke up this morning and he took that as a good sign—maybe it was just food poisoning from the human snack he had before he and Damon, you know... <em>Did it.<em>

It was actually odd that he hadn't awoken spooned against Damon like he always did; especially after they had sex. And he was always hyper aware of every move the blue-eyed vampire made, so it was weird that he didn't even notice that Damon was gone until he was puking into the toilet.

Julian flushed the toilet before the smell could settle in the air and he made his way to the sink. His reflection was pale and slightly drawn, and there was a slight bruising under his eyes on otherwise flawless skin as if he hadn't slept for a day or two—which, in fact, was completely ridiculous because he slept the required amount of hours a night. He splashed some warm water on his face before he went back to his and Damon's room to put some clothes on.

* * *

><p>No one was in the house other then him and the it was dead silent as Julian lazily pressed the keys of the piano; each note echoed throughout the house as if it were a cave. Julian glanced at the clock once again; it felt as if only a minute passed by since he last checked and less than that had actually passed. It felt as if everything was going in slow motion, him included. And as the seconds slowly ticked by, a sudden thirst kicked in and seemed to grow with every tick. He tried to ignore it, but it grew and grew until he couldn't take it anymore.<p>

The only thing on his mind was blood.

Damon wasn't there and Julian felt that if he didn't consume blood at that very moment, he might just cease to exist. And the only other place he knew there would be lots and lots of said crimson liquid was the basement freezer. Even though Julian brought it up many times to Damon, he knew that the blue-eyed vampire never did get rid of it; and at this very moment, Julian was grateful to that fact.

It felt as if he was being lead to it by a string and the closer he got the more taunt it became. Until, finally, he reached the freezer. When Julian opened the lid, and his violet iris' took in each and every clear bag of red - it was like staring at the Holy Grail. He could feel his canines grow as he picked up a bag and broke the seal. Without hesitation, Julian sucked the blood from the tube and almost instantly felt all of his active nerves calm and simmer.

He didn't even realize how jittery he had felt until his insides had calmed down.

He let the first bag fall to the floor and grabbed another; ripping into he gulped the contents down—a stray stream of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. His eyes slid shut as he let the freezer lid fall shut; the hunger was gone and he felt slightly bloated. And for a second, if only an instant he felt his stomach fluttered; whether it was from the human-blood (which he'd never really drank it before) or because he felt a like he was cheating on Damon by drinking someone else's blood.

Julian threw away the empty blood bags, getting rid of any evidence of his afternoon snack. He didn't know why, but he felt that if Damon ever found out, he would probably get into trouble—also being slightly embarrassed was part of it. And if he did get blamed, it was Damon's fault for not being there, for not telling Julian where he was going.

He felt tired all of a sudden; as if he hadn't slept for days and ran for miles without a break. He barely made it to the couch before the darkness took him.

His dreams were filled with red blood and hunger.

* * *

><p>Julian awoke some time later; his body stiff and his bladder full.<p>

His body felt some how heavier as he climbed the stairs. He thought that maybe after he emptied his bladder he would feel light, but that was not the case. He didn't understand this feeling and there was no way he had gained any weight; he had always been the same as long as his fuzzy mind could remember.

He stood on the bathroom scale with a drawn brow, he had gained at least three pounds since he last checked—which was the other day...

He absently rubbed his stomach and to his surprise, he found a bulge—and he didn't think that it was from all the blood he had drank. Worried now, he rushed to Damon's and his bedroom and threw the closet door open to reveal a body length mirror. Julian stood side ways and lifted up his shirt. He stood frozen as he stared at his now slightly bulging stomach; it was as if any fat from his body had just accumulated to his stomach. Julian glared at it, willing it to go away, begging to have his flat stomach to come back again.

But as he continued to stare the fat didn't go away; it stayed in place as if it belonged there, as if it had been there the whole time. Until suddenly it looked as if something moved—he jerked back and would probably have peed his pants if he hadn't gone a few minutes earlier. It was just a trick of the mind he tried to convince himself, a cloud moved over the sun and the movement of the rays through the window just made it look as if something had moved. He was definitely worrying about something that wasn't really there.

Julian took a deep breath and slowly lifted his shirt up again; his stomach looked innocent enough. He watched it for a while, waiting to see if something shifted again. But when nothing happened, he gently probed his stomach. Everything was soft and fleshy, maybe he was just getting fat. He had no idea what was happening, but then again, deep down he did; like you always did.

He sure as he didn't know how that could have been possible, but . . .

Maybe he was getting sick.

Julian didn't think that it was possible; he'd never gotten sick before. At least he never remembered getting sick before, though his past was fuzzy. Vampires didn't get sick, so he was sure that he couldn't... But then again, he wasn't a Vampire, he had no clue what he was or of his origins so maybe he _could_ actually get sick.

* * *

><p><strong>note: hoped you like the first chapter; and I'm sure you read : Blood Drug &amp; Blood Drug: Deep Down before you started to read this. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future**

**Chapter 2...**

When Damon had gotten home, he had called out for Julian; he knew that the kid would probably be mad. After all he left Julian after having sex with him and never said where he was going.

He had expected Julian to be at the door in an instant the minute he opened it, but he was nowhere in sight. Damon had actually and so unlike him, called out, but there was no answer in return. Now slightly worried, Damon searched every room and stopped short when he actually found him.

Julian was at the piano sitting on the bench slumped, his hand poised over the keys but unmoving, him staring blankly at the pages of music.

"Julian," Damon said softly as he came up behind Julian, but Julian made no indication that Damon was even there.

Damon lightly placed his hand on Julian's and that was when he acknowledged Damon. He gave a little jump of surprise at the sudden contact, all his fingers hitting the piano keys causing a loud and unpleasant sound to emit. He plastered a fake smile on his face and twisted around on the seat to Damon; there was no way he could tell him, not until he knew for sure.

"Do you wanna tell me where you've been?" Julian raised an eyebrow, standing up.

Damon's own eyes shot up and he took a step back from Julian. Wow, he really was pissed. "Stefan called; he said that it was important." Damon told him casually, but Julian spotted a hint of deer in the headlights.

"And since when did you go running when Stefan calls?" Julian's arms crossed over his chest as he stared up at Damon.

Damon wasn't sure how, but even though Julian was younger and shorter, at times like this it seemed more like Julian was a scolding parent. To Damon this didn't make any sense; he was the top dog, he was the vampire, he owned Julian. But then again, Julian was probably actually older than he was; not in bodily age but physically alive longer. Still, Damon was the Alpha in this relationship, so there!

"Maybe things change." Damon shot back defensively, lifting his chin.

Julian just silently stared at him, and Damon found it pointless. He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Someone came after Elena this morning."

"_**What**_?" Julian exclaimed, his arms falling to his sides. "And you didn't think to tell to _me_? Maybe to wake me up so I could _help_?" he demanded.

"I was kinda in a hurry." Damon deadpanned.

Julian's face fell with embarrassment. "You're right, Elena's safety is more important than my knowing."

"Really?" Damon said, slightly surprised.

Julian looked at him with furrowed brows. "Of course." he said. "So Elena's alright? Stefan too?"

"Yup," Damon said, "Right as rain."

"Wow," Julian breathed out and Damon raised a brow. "You're acting pretty nonchalant about this."

"So?"

"_So_," Julian repeated. "You're in love with Elena."

"Right," Damon agreed, albeit sarcastically, "I'm in love with Elena, just like I was in love with Katharine."

"Yes." Julian agreed with him quite seriously, now just realizing the fact that it didn't even bother him anymore, which was a little concerning. Though his stomach did twist a little, but Julian knew that it had nothing to do with the current fact of what he and Damon were discussing.

Damon gave Julian his patent stare. "You need to get out more." he said plainly as he looked at Julian before he turned and walked up the stairs; his walls coming up.

Julian felt something twist in his heart painfully, and his hand went up to rub the spot over his heart. "I was planning on going out with Tyler anyway!" he called out to Damon's retreating back.

The vampire didn't even stop.

It was a lie of course, but the way that Damon had said it made it sound as if he was sick of Julian always hanging around the house. The hybrid knew that it wasn't true though, that Damon had just been pissed about the fact that Julian had pointed out that he was in love with Elena. Still, it had hurt in an unexpected way.

Julian's hand went down for a second to rub his stomach. He was actually fat, he had just been a little bloated from all of the blood that he had hungrily consumed. Now his stomach was as flat as it was before, but if he poked it in a certain place and at a certain angle, he could feel an odd small section of hardness beneath the skin and layer of fat.

Julian let out a breath before he slipped from his pajamas and put on a pair of jeans, a navy long sleeve and a pair of flip-flops, he slipped a blue tilley over his bed head as he pulled out his cell. Julian dialed Tyler as he made his way down the stairs, putting it against his ear. He knew that Tyler would pick-up; he was Tyler's only friend, and Tyler was Julian's only friend. It may seem sad, but the pair really didn't care what others had thought.

_"Yellow?" Tyler answered, sounding slightly distracted._

"Tyler? You busy?"

_"Uh," he cleared his throat, seemed to shake his head, his attention now focused. "Hey, Julian. What's up?"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

_"Sure," Tyler agreed. "The usual spot? Say, an hour?"_

"An hour." Julian agreed and they hung up at the same time.

Julian slipped his phone in the front of his jeans, the material slightly snug. He called out as he stepped through the front door, "I'll be back in a few!" he knew that even if he hadn't said anything that Damon would have heard his conversation on the phone with Tyler.

It didn't matter anyway; Damon wanted him gone, so he was going to leave. He took his bike from the side of the house and mounted, flip-flops weren't ideal from riding a bicycle, but there was no way that Julian was going to go back into the house with a probably pissed-off Damon. The fact that some vampires were out to get Elena seemed to be put on the back-burner as Julian somehow took a step backwards towards the abyss.


	4. Chapter 3

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future**

**Chapter 3...**

Tyler arrived at the park at the hour he had said, but when he came upon his and Julian's usual meeting place, his best friend was nowhere to be seen. It was odd because he could tell by the tone on Julian's voice over the phone that he'd already all but on his bike, while Tyler had to get dressed and everything before he left. He tried Julian's cell, but only got his voicemail. Tyler wasn't sure what to make of this, it had actually never happened before.

He remounted and rode through the rest of the park, seeing if he was somewhere else. He wasn't, but when he headed back to their usual spot, Tyler found Julian's bike leaned against the side of the public bathrooms. Well, that explained that. He skidded to a halt and leaned his bike with Julian's; he might as well go since he was here.

There was no one obvious in the bathroom when he entered, so he called out for his friend. "Julian? You in here?"

"Ty?" Julian called out from a stall, breathless.

"Dude! Are dropping one?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Julian squeaked out, offended. "That's disgusting! This is a public bathroom."

"Okay!" Tyler held up his hands despite the fact that Julian couldn't see him. "So then what are you doing in there?"

His answer came when Julian retched and hacked, groaning pitifully as coughed. Tyler winced and cringed as he heard it.

Julian spit and then the toilet flushed, the stall door opened and he came out, wiping the sweat from his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt. He went over to the sink and turned on the tap, sticking his hands under the stream.

"You okay, man?" Tyler asked him, watching him through worried eyes.

Julian nodded, taking his hands out from the water and turning the tap off. He walked passed Tyler to the paper towels. "It must have been something I ate." he told Ty, drying of his hands.

And it actually had been, it was all that human blood that he had drank. When he'd gotten to park he had felt real sick and he ended up in the bathroom, puking up all of that blood. It had been uncomfortable, but it seemed to make him feel a little better.

"Okay." Tyler watched him as he discarded the used paper towels. "You have a little blood on your face."

"_Crap_!" Julian cursed quietly as he quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve; he looked in the mirror and saw that he'd gotten it all. That wasn't all though, he was way paler than usual, and he was sure that the bags under his eyes had gotten darker.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tyler asked despite the fact that Julian gave a nod, he couldn't help but be concerned. "I don't need to be a doctor to know for a fact that having blood in your throw-up is never a good sign for anything."

"I'm fine," Julian insisted, turning to him. "I just didn't feel too good when I woke up this morning."

"So then when did you want to come out?" Tyler fallowed him out of the bathroom.

"I had a fight with Damon." Julian picked up his bike. He actually wouldn't really call it a 'fight' because it hadn't been; there was no yelling until Julian left, so maybe at the very most it could have been considered a disagreement. "_Conversation_." he muttered to himself.

"Enough for you want to leave?" Tyler asked, walking along beside Julian.

"Enough for _him_ to want me to leave." Julian clarified.

"Ouch." Tyler voiced in sympathy.

Though he and Tyler had been best-friends for about a year and half, Julian hadn't told him about the Salvatore brothers or himself. With Damon and Stefan, it wasn't really his place to tell people. But with himself he didn't know. Tyler had told him about the whole Lockwood-curse, about turning into a werewolf if he killed someone—that was trust. Vampires were real, and whatever he was was real, so other things like werewolves had to be real to. But was that reason enough to tell Tyler about him, which actually may lead to him finding out about the Salvatore's. And then the fact that Julian wasn't their actual cousin and was sleeping with Damon. And then what might Tyler react to that, the fact that he was kinda into guys? And then would he look into that accidental kiss that they had when they first met? He didn't want to end his friendship with Tyler over something as stupid and petty as that.

Julian blinked; he didn't have the energy to think about that kind of stuff. He was being too emotional about his thing with Damon this morning to have to think about anything else. He just wanted to loose himself for awhile, not have to worry about what they hell was wrong with him or notice the pain that he felt in his heart.

Julian stopped. "Are you thirsty?" he asked Tyler. "Because I'm thirsty. I could really use a _drink_." he rose his brows suggestively as Tyler.

Tyler stared at him blankly for a moment before his eye brows shot up his forehead. "Really, man?"

"Yeah." Julian nodded. "Do you know where we could find any?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah, actually." Tyler nodded back. "I know where my mom keeps her stash."

"Good." Julian started walking.

Tyler caught up with him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I mean, if you're sick then won't drinking make it worse?"

"I'm feeling better." Julian told him. "And besides, you're always pestering me about it. I'm finally in the mood, you'd better take advantage." he mounted his bike, his flip-flop clad foot poised on the peddle as he stare at Tyler. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Hell yes we are!" Tyler grinned, throwing his over the seat. "You have great timing too, my mom's at the office."


	5. Chapter 4

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future**

**Chapter 4...**

Damon was brooding.

The house was empty. He was pissed at himself and generally angry.

This was not how the day was supposed to go.

He wasn't supposed to wake up to find that Elena had been attack, by another vampire no less. Have Julian point out that he was in love with Elena like it was the most obvious thing. Then pick a fight with him, having him storm out of the house and off to Tyler.

Damon knew that he could be an ass sometimes or all the time, but that was just him. He wasn't going to change; Julian knew this and still stuck around... Which made Damon pleased, but he wasn't going to say that to anyone. It was who he was, it was fact. But after the harshness of what he said to Julian, he felt bad. It was a rare thing, but Julian made him feel it often because he cared about the frigin' kid.

Something had been wrong with Julian when he had left, and Damon wished that he had found out what that was before he could peddle off. He had smelt blood almost the instant that he'd stepped into the house, human blood. And Julian never drank that stuff, ever. He only drank from Damon. So that was something that definitely tipped him off. At first Damon thought that he had to have been smelling things, but he went down to the freezer and checked just in case. At least four bags of blood were gone.

Damon sighed, he'd contemplated going after Julian, able to track him through the connection that they had. But Julian was pissed at him, he could feel it. Going after him would only antagonize the situation. Plus, Julian was blocking him at the moment, so Damon was having a hard time locating him. He felt a little hurt, but then again he'd done the same thing so that Julian couldn't find him this morning. He didn't know why he did it; maybe he didn't want to drag Julian into the Elena-drama like he'd been dragged into the Katherine-situation.

So he'd let it be. Julian would come back before night fell and they'd make up—they always did.

Damon sat that the piano, Julian seemed to love this thing—and he was really good at playing it. Before it had just sat in the house collecting dust, neither of the Salvatore brothers having the musical hand or ear.

He was there when he felt it, something that he never wanted to feel again after the first time. The pure emptiness, the yawning loneliness. Before he would have thought that he'd finally found a way turn it all off, but he knew that this was Julian—that something bad had happened to Julian. This was worse than the feeling that he had when that bastard lowlife of a vampire had bit Julian. The feeling had only lasted a few minutes, long enough for him to kill the vampires and reclaim Julian as his, but that had been long enough for him.

But this time it was different, it wasn't as if his connection had faded away when that vampire had taken Julian. But it was torn away violently, the threads of their connection snapped. If this was what turning off his emotions felt like, Damon didn't want it. And he actually hadn't wanted it since he'd met Julian, but here it was. This wasn't Julian getting claimed by another vampire, it had to be something more terrible than that.

It took him a second, but then he was sure that his heart stopped for the second time since 1849.

Julian... was dead.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Julian!<strong>_?"

Tyler screeched out in panic as he watched helpless as Julian slipped and tumbled down the flight of stairs.

It was the most horrible thing that he had ever seen and it was nothing like it was in the movies. When Julian hit the marble floor, he didn't move, didn't even make a sound.

Tyler ran down the steps, nearly tripping over his own feet in his drunken state. Thankfully he didn't and he fell his knees next to the still Julian, his drunken buzz now gone as adrenaline flushed his system. He put a hand on Julian's shoulder and shook him, he moved but only from Tyler's actions.

"Julian?" Tyler said weakly.

He stared down at his friend; his chest wasn't rising and falling. There was no air between his lips, nothing. Tyler hunched; his hands flat on the floor to hold him up as he felt tears fill his eyes. Did he just kill his best friend? Everything had been fine, great and they were having fun.

The house was empty as Tyler had said and he picked from his mother's slash of drinks. Julian had hated the taste of the whisky at first, but the more that he drank the less he seemed to taste it. He drank the same amount as Tyler did, but he was a lighter weight so he got drunker than Tyler did. They were laughing and joking around, tripping up the stairs to his room. Fortunately they'd made it to the top without incident, but then they were horsing-around and he gave Julian a playful shove, and he had stumbled back at the top of the stairs—and the rest was happening now.

Tyler felt something wet and warm touch the tip of his fingers, before it slowly started to surround his whole hand. He looked down and saw that a halo of blood was slowly spreading from underneath Julian's head. Tyler released a sob; he didn't know what to do!

He wanted to take his hands off the floor and out of all that blood, but he couldn't seem to move. He couldn't take his eyes from Julian's still face. He looked so pale and peaceful and it was horrible—he was dead and it was Tyler's fault.

Tyler screamed out, howled. He didn't know where the hell it came from, but it was like he could feel something inside of him tear free. Anger filled his body and he lifted his head towards the ceiling as he yelled, his nails digging into the floor—his eyes glowing yellow.

His head dropped down and he was breathless, he didn't know what the hell that was. It'd never happened before, he'd never felt anger like that ever—not even when his father died. But he realized something, remembered what Mason had told him.

_"If you kill anyone, on purpose or accidental—it doesn't matter. The curse is awakened, the curse of the Lockwood family... The curse of the werewolf."_

He had thought that it was so stupid. Werewolves weren't real. Curses were fictional. None of it was real! It couldn't be, not when he needed his friend now more than anything.

Tears trailed down his cheeks; his friend couldn't be dead and there was no way that he was turning into a werewolf.

"Oh my God!" Tyler cried out.

There was a loud intake of air and that was when Tyler knew that his mother had come home. He looked up but he didn't find his mother standing there in shock with a hand over her mouth, but instead found Julian... With his chest rising and falling. That couldn't be possible though, he was dead, Tyler had been sure of it.

"Julian?" Tyler whispered hopefully as he looked at his friend, maybe the whole thing had been a drunken hallucination.

Julian coughed quietly, a wince crossing his face as he lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" he groaned.

"You're alive!"

Julian cracked open his eyes and looked at Tyler out of the corner of his eyes. "What are you talking about? You're still drunk,"

Tyler shook his head. "I'm never drinking again." he swore.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Julian asked with a grunt as he sat up. "I have a killer headache." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head where it hurt most. His hand came back caked in blood. "What the...?" he twisted around and found that the floor behind him was covered in blood. He looked at Tyler with a freaked expression.

"You were dead." he said breathlessly, now more in shock than he had been before.

Julian looked from Tyler to the blood on the floor. "Yeah. Uh, what happened?"

"We were drinking," he started. "And you fell down the stairs."

"That would do it."

"But you're alive. How?" he asked faintly.

Julian winced as he rubbed the back of his head, and it wasn't from the pain either. He was going to have to tell Tyler, now. "Uh, there's something that I kinda have to tell you..."


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n: I made a little change with chapter 4, I didn't change anything in it that would make you have to reread it or something - but I did switch the order in which I had orignally written it. (In oter words, Damon's piece went first and then the scen with Julian and Tyler). Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future**

**Chapter 5...**

Julian peddled at a slow and leisurely pace, not in the mood to get home fast, him just needing time to think through this situation.

The whole talk about everything with Tyler had gone over even better than he had thought that it would.

He had to explain the whole thing about him dying and how it was his tongue-ring and the blue jewel that was spell-bound by a witch that saved his life. He knew that Tyler never would have believed otherwise if he already didn't witness Julian coming back to life. Then there was the whole 'I'm not really a Canadian or related to the Salvatores, but instead a vampire-hybrid-thing—who drank blood.'

That then led to the question of whether or not the Salvatores knew, which lead to Julian confessing that they were in fact vampires too. Yeah, so now Tyler was definitely freaked-out on that... actually reasoning that this was why Damon was so scary. Julian had to smirk at that because yes, when Damon got real pissed or angry he was pretty scary, but he was also intense and that was what Julian loved about the dark-haired, blue-eyed vampire.

Julian had thought that maybe informing Tyler of his and Damon's relationship would be a little much to pile onto the whole vampire-werewolf-hybrid-not-a-human situation.

So before Julian left, he had showered and borrowed one of Tyler's shirts, and threw-out his own—he didn't want Damon to smell the blood on him, his feelings towards Tyler were tense enough. They cleaned up the blood from the marble floor with bleach as well, no need to freak Tyler's mom out. They agreed that Tyler wouldn't say anything about Julian and the Salvatores, and Julian wouldn't tell the Salvatores about the werewolf-curse thing.

The sunny was starting to set and the street lights flicked on, if Damon wasn't pissed already he was going to be when Julian finally got home. Though his head still hurt and his stomach almost felt like it did when he was at the park, he peddled a little faster. He turned a corner, nearly crashing into a parked care when his gaze found a guy standing under a street lamp.

It wasn't odd to find someone on the street, but it was at the fact that Julian had never seen him before. He was probably six feet tall, with short blond hair and stubble on his chin. He wore a suit, a dark navy blue jacket with a tie, his hands in his pant pockets.

Julian rode past him, the stranger's eyes fallowing him past. Julian couldn't help but look over his shoulder back at the guy; his scent was odd and there was something about him. He didn't have time to find out what it was before he lost sight of the man, and was peddling up the dirt drive that lead to the Salvatore's house-hold.

Julian leaned his bike against the side of the house in the same place that it had been this morning and went around the front of the house. He got in the front door and to the foot of the steps before he stopped. He hadn't been ambushed by Damon yet, but that wasn't the cause. He was weary of the stairs. He knew that it sound retarded, but after he died falling down a set not even four hours earlier... He had definitely learned his lesson though, and he was sure that Tyler had too; they weren't going to drink any time soon.

He lifted his foot, about to set it on the first step when Damon finally came. Flitting down the stairs and shoving his back against the wall, pinning him there forcefully. Julian winced as the back of his head smacked against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Julian had figured that Damon would be angry, but this much? He blinked to find Damon's face right in front of his, their noses touching.

"Where have you been?" Damon growled low and angry, his eyes narrowed.

"I told you I was going out with Tyler." Julian told him, not sure if he should admit that he had died—and whether or not Damon knew yet.

"Yes. You told me." Damon said. "What I want to know is how you died."

"Oh." Julian swallowed. "I fell down a flight of stairs and hit my head."

Damon sucked in a sharp breath. "Did Tyler see you?"

Julian shook his head slightly, the tip of his nose rubbing against Damon's.

"And you shirt?" Damon demanded. "That's not the one you left here with, it reeks of Tyler."

"I ripped the one that I was wearing at the park and Tyler lended me his." Julian lied, but convincingly, something that he'd learned while living with the Salvatore brothers.

Damon's nostrils flared, his gaze piercing. He knew that there was something that Julian wasn't telling him, but he could get that out of the kid later, right now he was glad that Julian wasn't dead; but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Fine. But you never go out without telling me exactly where you're going and what time you're going to be back. There something after Elena and I don't want you to get caught in the crosshairs."

"Okay." Julian agreed softly; he'd only ever seen Damon this concerned was when Katherine was in town. "How bad is this going to be?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "That's not what I wanna talk about right now."

"And what *_do_ you want to talk about, then?"

"I want you to be more careful." Damon informed, backing off a little.

"That's it?" Julian asked.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You _died_, Julian." he growled, his fangs snapping out with his sudden burst of anger. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Julian blinked in surprise. He actually didn't know how it felt if Damon died and whatever would happen to the connection that they had. He had made it his goal to not intrude on Damon in the feelings department because he knew that it pissed the vampire off. And he hated it when Damon was mad at him, because it always felt like he was one step closer to the abyss. That was what it felt like when their connection had first been broken by that vampire, but then that was clouded by what that vampire was like. He liked how Damon felt; that despite the anger, he also cared and loved... And he knew that if he ever voiced this to Damon, that he'd be in more crap than he already was. And right now, Damon was only upset. He shook his head.

"I had always wanted to turn it off, to become emotionless, but when I felt you die... that was what that was like. And I didn't want it. There was _nothing_—absolutely nothing." Damon told him, his voice quiet and intense.

"I didn't know." Julian told him back. "I'll be more careful... But I'm not telling you every single move that I make… Not unless you tell me your's."

Damon gave him the stare, his lips pursed tightly. Julian knew that he despised it when someone knew every aspect of his life, and he knew that it was a good way to get him to back out of it. And he was annoyingly-right—but at the same time, Damon could help but feel that flicker of pride.

"Fine. But you do have to inform me when you're going out and have to call if you're going to be out passed ten." Damon informed him.

"Ten?" Julian scoffed. "I'm not a kid!"

"You're in the body of a teenager." Damon deadpanned.

"And you're stuck as a twenty-three year-old." Julian shot back.

"Twenty-three happens to be a great age; one where everything is legal—not that it really matters." Damon smirked. "I started drinking at the age of fifteen."

Julian's eyes widened a little at that, and he chuckled a little nervously. Did Damon say that because he knew? Julian cursed himself; he knew he should have chewed on a piece of gum or something.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You said that you fell down the stairs."

"Mm-Hm." Julian nodded, trying to keep his expression the same and not glance away.

"You never fall down the stairs, you have great balance." Damon informed him factly.

Julian was silent.

"You've been drinking... Haven't you." Damon's voice was low, and threatening.

Julian stared back, his eyes now narrowed slightly. "I was mad at you when I left," he told Damon.

"And what about the blood, hm? You told me that you never drank it human."

"I don't, but you were gone and I was starving." Julian informed coolly.

"Was there something wrong with the phone?" Damon questioned.

"Right. Call you to come back so that I could drink you're blood, all the while Elena had just been attacked." Julian said albeit sarcastically.

"Yes." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, my God! You're jealous." Julian crowed. "I drank someone else's blood, and you got jealous because I didn't snack on _you_!" he couldn't help but look a little pleased.

Damon wasn't though. There was no way that he was jealous of blood bag! "We have a kitchen."

"Yeah. And I wasn't hungry for a sandwich." Julian wasn't sure if he should tell Damon about how sick he was, he didn't really think that it could help any. And it wasn't as if there was a vampire doctor or something—and as it was, he wasn't really a vampire.

Now Damon was clearly upset. He wasn't a blubbering baby, but he only wanted his blood to course through Julian, not anyone else's.

This never really entered Julian's mind until now, but what if the only thing that had made him sick was the fact that he had consumed human blood. He'd never drunk it before, only Damon's blood for the last two years. So maybe his stomach wouldn't be upset if he drank some of Damon's now.

He reached between them and gently took hold of Damon's wrist, the vampire didn't resist when he pulled it towards his face. Julian pushed Damon's sleeve up, exposing his pale flesh.

"I'm hungry now." Julian breathed, his breath hot against the exposed flesh; not taking his eyes from Damon's as he ran his tongue along the inside of his wrist.

Damon swallowed; he never could seem to resist Julian.

Julian's fangs came out and his kissed Damon's wrist before his fangs pierced the sensitive flesh. A winced crossed Damon's face, but that quickly went away as Julian started to suck, turning him on more than anything. Julian felt Damon's warm blood slid down the back of his throat and cool his burning and upset stomach. So maybe he was right, the human blood was what made him upset. His fangs retract from the flesh and he kissed the sealed puncture marks.

Blood painted his lips as he took his mouth from Damon's wrist, but didn't let it go. He looked at Damon through half-lidded eyes, about to lick the blood from his lips. But Damon beat him to it, crashing his lips to Julian's licking his blood away.

This time, when he pushed Julian back against the wall, it was with sexual intent. Julian was just fine with that.


	7. Chapter 6

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future **

**Chapter 6...**

As was promised, Julian found a way to be with Tyler at the full moon.

It had been a week since Elena was attacked and nothing strange or threatening had happened since. Good news for Julian because he was able to sleep over at Tyler's the night of the full moon without much fuss—said fuss coming from Damon because he would be without Julian for a night.

Julian was feeling better because he continued to just consume Damon's blood instead of human, but he was serious about the whole getting fat thing. He was bloating up like a fat guy during thanksgiving dinner. It could be due to the fact that he was consuming more blood than he usually did; though Damon didn't seem to mind due to the fact that a feeding turned into arousal which turned into some pretty great sex—which Julian didn't mind much either.

But enough of 'teenage' hormones, because right now he had to focus on what was happening right now.

It wasn't as if they had prepared for something like this, like doing it in the basement. But they did have the week to find a place where Tyler could turn into a werewolf. The place that they found was secluded; it was deep in the woods, a abandoned Lockwood property. It was underground and no one had been there in forever... The perfect place. They were lucky again due to the fact that this full moon was on the weekend—saving Julian from having to sneak-out which would draw out Damon which wasn't going to be a good thing in this situation.

When Julian said 'sleep-over' what he meant was him and Tyler getting all the supplies that they needed, setting up in the catacombs and spending the night there. And that was what the pair did; they went to the local hardware store and bought chains, screw, drills, anything that they could think to use. They'd watched every werewolf film that they could find, and though they were all fiction, but there was valid points.

There was a perfect spot in the catacombs, a medium-sized alcove only to be gained access through a metal gate. Before it got dark, they drilled the chains in place and Julian tested their durability with his own in-human strength. Thankfully they held, and the pair was relatively prepared for the full moon.

Through the whole preparation Tyler had been hyperventilating, actually he had been hyperventilating the entire week—ever since Julian fell down the stairs. The fact that the full moon was tonight, just hours away wasn't helping. The darkness in the catacombs and the chains on the walls... This didn't happen very often, not even when his dad died, but he wanted to sob. He was going to turn into a friggin' werewolf when moon came up, how the hell was that even possible?

"_Breathe_!" Julian snapped, his voice uneven as he looked at Tyler.

Tyler did, relatively speaking, sucking in a deprived breath roughly and sharply. He shuddered as he stared at Julian desperately. "I can't do this!" he cried.

"You can." Julian said firmly, checking the shackles that bounded Tyler. The sun was setting and the sky was darkening, the full moon starting to make an appearance. "I'm going to be here the whole time and I'm going to make sure that you're fine."

"I-I can't believe that this happening." he stammered, shivering.

Tyler was pale as hell and a layer of sweet covered his skin despite the damp and cold air that filled the catacombs. He could, he could feel it slowly start to wake from inside of him... inside his soul. It wasn't like it had been when Julian died and he had felt that anger like frozen ice picks—that anger. No, the wolf inside of him was slowly but surely awakening from its deep slumber. Stretching out, yawning widely, joints cracking from under-use, narrow eyes blinking open. But then that was the last of the calmness, because as it awoke, it became aware and Tyler could feel the hunger and lust and the anger.

Tears trailed down Tyler's cheeks as he felt the wolf claw at his barriers, his eyes flashing golden-yellow.

Julian watched from the other side of the closed gate, helpless to try and stop his best-friend's pain.

The full moon was fully erect in the dark sky over Mystic Falls, it lunar power causing the wolf to scratch through to the surface.

Tyler screamed, blood curdling so, as his shoulder broke itself, the sound of it seemingly louder in the enclosed space.

Julian could only watch as his friend started to transform, hoping that they both survived the remaining hours of the night.

* * *

><p>Damon could not believe this, Julian wasn't answering his phone!<p>

He growled into the mouth piece of his cell, his voice recording to Julian's in-box. He snapped his cell shut, the force behind it snapping the piece of hardware in half. His nostrils flared in his frustration as he chucked the broken cell into the fireplace, the flames crackling and changing colour at the introduction of new kindle.

That had been at least the sixth time that he had called Julian and the kid still wasn't picking up the damn phone. True, Julian had said that he was going to turn it off because he was staying at Tyler's house and he didn't need the distraction of him calling like an old wife... Which Damon was not!

"How many phones is that this month?" Stefan spoke-up from behind Damon.

Damon sucked in a nearly silent breath, glaring over the back of the throne-chair at his brother.

Stefan grinned. "Four?"

"Five." Damon said through clenched teeth.

Stefan made his way across the room, Damon's ice-gaze trailing him as he sat in the leather arm-chair. "You know that he doesn't pick-up when he's staying over at Tyler's." he pointed out.

Damon stared at him, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"You told him that he should get out more, and when he does... you can't seem to let him go." Stefan smirked.

"Are you calling me house-wife?" Damon demanded, his dark brows rose threateningly.

"No. A house-wife actually does things around the house." Stefan deadpanned, fighting the chuckle that wanted to break free as he watched his brother's expression grow even more insulted and fired. "You're more like the nanny who sleeps around and looks pretty."

Damon's nostrils flared as he let out a long, heated breath through his nose. "Are you picking a fight with me, brother? You know you can't win."

This time Stefan did chuckle as he pushed himself up from the chair. He shook his head. "You're jealous of Tyler."

"I am not jealous of that brat!" Damon growled, sitting up in the chair.

"Why so emotional now, Damon?" Stefan said in a smooth voice as he glided past his brother, his hands clasped behind his back.

Damon glared stakes at his baby brother's back until he disappeared around the corner before he twisted back around in the throne and stared into the flames of the fire. He was so not emotion! He took a deep breath, his fast flowing blood slowing down and he realized that he was being emotional—more emotional than St. Stefan. It was despicable and he was not in favor of this turn of events.


	8. Chapter 7

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future **

**Chapter 7...**

Julian nodded off, his chin dropping down to his chest before he jerked it back up, blinking his eyes rapidly. He didn't know how he was able to fall asleep, to even be able to close his eyes after the night that had just happened. But Tyler was asleep too, which was understandable and Julian didn't want to wake him, but knew that they should probably get back to his house before his mom noticed that they were gone—or Damon came snooping around.

Julian pushed himself up a little bit painfully, having spent the entire night on cold rock, and stepped to the closed gate. The night before the bars were rusted, but at least they had been straight and fixed, but after what Tyler had put them through, they were now dented and bent. But they were lucky that that was all the damage that been done, that Tyler hadn't been any stronger than he was.

Julian took the key from his sweater pocket and unlocked the padlock, the chain dropping the ground. The gate creaked as he pulled it open and Tyler didn't even twitch from where he lay face down and unconscious on the cold rock, his clothes in shreds.

"Tyler?"

Julian approached slowly, his voice quiet. He wasn't completely sure how this whole thing worked, what Tyler had transformed into wasn't what he had thought would happen, but was glad that he did instead of the alternative. He threw a blanket over Tyler's exposed body before he crouched down by his head.

"**Tyler**." he repeated, shaking his shoulder lightly.

Tyler made a pitiful noise, but otherwise didn't move.

"_Tyler_!" Julian said it louder this time, putting more strength behind his shake.

"What?" Tyler grunted out rudely, jerking from Julian's touch. "_God_!"

Julian shook his head ever so slightly, a smirk tugging at his lips. Despite what had happened barely hours before, Tyler always acted like this when he was woken up. He was the 'five more minutes' type and on occasion would toss a pillow at your head—but that just meant that he was himself and turning into a wolf didn't change that. And that was what happened last night. Instead of turning into a werewolf; half human, half wolf monster, Tyler had turned into an actual wolf, like the animal. Julian had never seen a wolf in person before that he remembered, but he'd say that wolf-Tyler wasn't that bad—other than him trying to bite Julian's face off.

"Tyler, if you don't get up right now, Elena's gonna see you ding-dong!" Julian whispered loudly in Tyler's ear.

And that worked, it got Tyler moving by having his head snapping up and connecting with Julian's mouth.

"Ah!"

"Jesus Christ!"

Tyler pressed his forehead against the stone and held the back of his head with both hands, while Julian cupped his mouth, able to taste blood.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked through squinted eyes as he finally sat up, tucking the blanket around him as he rubbed the back of his head.

Julian swallowed convulsively, and licked the blood from between his teeth before he finally took his hands away. "I'm fine." he said through pursed teeth. "What about you?" he asked back, in no way meaning the back of his head.

"I'm alive..." was Tyler's response.

"Yes," Julian agreed, albeit sarcastically. "I never would have figured that I my own, genius."

"Well, sorry." Tyler said rudely. "I didn't mean to change into a werewolf and then be a little out of it in the morning."

"Wolf." Julian corrected. "And you're right. And I'm sorry, I'm kinda sleep deprived."

"So am I."

There was a beat of silence.

"Well, get dressed so we can get out of here." Julian said, climbing to his feet. "I'm starving and I'm sure that you could use some food as well."

Tyler nodded his head slowly; he was hungry, but maybe not as much as Julian—he had just gone through some major changes and it was definitely not going to be like what it was when he hit puberty.

Julian dropped a duffle full of clothes at Tyler side as he turned his back, checking his phone. Damon had called multiple times just like he did every time—Julian always rolled his eyes at this, but he never found it like Damon being a nagging boyfriend, it was always something that made him smile and have some ammo against Damon when he returned home.

"Ready?" Julian asked, turning back to find a clothes Tyler.

"I'll never be ready for anything ever again." Tyler told him, pale and shivering.

* * *

><p>They road their bikes to Tyler's house, their arrival going unnoticed because his mom was already at the office—her being the Mayor of Mystic Falls. They had passed that guy, the one the Julian saw on his way home the night after he died, and Julian reminded himself that he should probably ask Tyler if he knew who the new arrival was; usually the Mayor's son was privy to new arrivals in Mystic Falls.<p>

They each had a shower before they ate, Julian telling Tyler what he didn't remember. Tyler was horrified at the whole prospect of it, but Julian was admittedly really interested—interested enough to want to record it, but Tyler didn't want anything on the record so he let it go—but that also didn't mean that Julian wasn't going to do research.

It was noon before they parted ways, but before Julian headed back home, he went to the grill.

He dismounted from his bike and slid the front tire into the bike-rack; he weaved his lock around the bars and tire before locking it in place. His bike had never been stolen before and Julian wasn't sure if it was because he actually locked his bike up, or whether it was because no one had ever stolen a bike in Mystic Falls, but it wasn't like he was going to stop doing it now.

He clicked it into place as the odd but familiar scent tickled the back of his nose. He stood and pivoted around on his heel... crashing into someone. Or it could have been a brick wall for all it felt like. He didn't fall, and he knew that if he had been a complete human, he would have broken his nose. Julian felt hands grip his upper arms tightly, enough to make him wince and this time the odd scent was powerfully, being as his nose was buried into the person's chest.

He took a step back, pulling his nose from the dip in the man's chest, but the hold stayed on his arms—though now it was light.

Julian looked up to find the same guy that he'd seen twice before while riding his bike.

It took him a second to gain control over his speech, not able to tear his eyes from the stranger's golden-amber irises. "Uh, sorry."

"Quite alright." the stranger said with an accent. "I'm Niklaus."

"Julian," Julian said slowly in return, looking at Klaus through slightly narrowed eyes. "Do I know you?"

He wasn't sure who this guy was or what his problem was with the whole touching-thing, but the guy felt familiar. And Julian didn't know why, he was sure that he'd only seen him twice before... but he could be from the past—which could be a factor and he just didn't remember it. And he could also tell that Niklaus was _not _human, but at the same time he wasn't entirely vampire either, but then he had the scent that Tyler now carried ever since he activated the Lockwood werewolf curse. So he was a mix of vampire and werewolf—Julian was sure that that was not a common mix, going by the whole _Twilight_ going-ons.

"You may not remember, but my mother was the one that created you." Klaus spoke, an upward tilt to his lips and a freaky familiar look in his eyes.

"Uh... I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about." Julian told him, extracting himself from Klaus' grasp. "But I think that you should leave me alone." he turned and fled, leaving his bike behind.

Julian knew that it may be a valuable thing to find out where he was from and that guy did seem familiar, but there was something inside of him, something that told him to get as far from this guy as possible and back to Damon—back to the protective grasp of Damon Salvatore.

Klaus watched him disappear with raised brows, knowing that that was more than likely the most perfect place to get what was his back. But it was his first contact with his Juliandro and he just had to take the hybrid in, bask in his presence. It angered him that Julian had been clamed by another fully, but he would soon fix that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future **

**Chapter 8...**

By the time that Julian got far enough from Klaus that his insides didn't twist, he was definitely out of breath. He hadn't really paid any attention to where he was going, as long as he got away from that guy who was uncomfortably familiar with him. So when he caught his breath and looked around him, he found himself on Elena's street. It wasn't the direction that he had intended on going, the Salvatore manor in the opposite direction that he'd run.

He let out a tired and frustrated breath, he was gonna have to walk home now because there was no way that he was going to call Damon for a ride. Even though he developed the urge to be in Damon's hair after being in the presence of Klaus. It was an odd feeling that he had; not like it had been himself that was telling him to get back to Damon, but something else inside of him. And just running here was exhausting—he did say that he was packing on the pounds— normally he would have been there in a flash, but he'd run a human speeds. Ever since he'd woken up that morning a week ago, he couldn't flint or anything like he'd been able to before.

And now that he had calmed down, Julian realized that he was feeling sick again. It was fine around Damon, but it had been more than 24 hours since he'd seen him—and Julian knew that the food he'd eaten earlier wasn't agreeing with him, just as the human blood hadn't.

After walking a little while, it wasn't long before Julian found himself getting sick in the bushes.

Julian knew that he could have just gone up to Elena's house; she would have given him a ride. But then he would have had to explain why he was there, and at the moment he wasn't sure what to tell Damon about his run in with Niklaus or even who the hell that guy was.

He sat on the sit of the curb, his head in him arms. His head was hot and pounding and he found that the sun was burnier than usual, even in the shade of the tree next to him. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't seem to stand up from the curb—yep; this definitely meant that he was going to have to call Damon... Or he could call Stefan; Julian knew that if he asked, the Salvatore wouldn't tell his brother. Before he could fully think it through though, he'd already dialed Damon's number.

* * *

><p>Damon had long since transferred his old number to his new phone and he was about ready to head out. His life was not based around whether or not Julian was home. He was not going to be one of those guys who don't have relationships outside of his home-relationship—and what Stefan had said really pissed him off and no, Damon wasn't going out right now to prove his brother wrong—he wasn't a twelve year-old!<p>

But at the moment his stomach was feeling off, like butterflies—but he never got those stupid things, not even when he was a human. It felt like a slight tweak to the feeling that he got when he drank spoiled blood—it does happen, the blood in the freezer doesn't stay good forever. But it was the tweak that threw him, because he could feel it yet he knew that it wasn't him. It was the ghost of a feeling that he got when he was connected with Julian.

And he just knew that something wasn't right when his phone rang.

* * *

><p>Damon found Julian about a two blocks from where Elena lived, found him at the base of a tree on the side of the walk.<p>

The instant Damon pulled up, Julian could feel it. It was like a thread tugging him towards the vampire, almost like with the blood but so much stronger—like a steel cable. It was what gave him the strength to jump up and wrapped his arms around Damon's neck when he was a few feet away, and wrap his legs around his waist.

Of course Damon was surprised and there was the chance that someone might see them, but Julian could care less. It was his closeness to Damon, wrapped around him that gave the hybrid relief. It made his stomach stop and he buried his face in Damon's neck.

Damon wasn't sure what he expected when he arrived, but it sure wasn't this. He wasn't saying that he didn't like it because he did, whenever Julian was hugging on him was a good day. But when they connected—touched—that tight, sour feeling in his stomach went away with this sweet embarrass. He had to wrap his arms around Julian or risk toppling on top of him and he backed them towards his car. At the moment, Damon felt that there was no real threat of this scene being discovered—and he was more concerned with what was up with Julian.

"Julian-" Damon started, his voice muffle due to the fact that it was jammed next to Julian's upper arm. He went to say more, demand what the hell was going on, but a weird scent caught his nose. He pressed his nose to Julian's sleeve and took a sniff; he recognized that scent, the odd mix of it. He sniffed it once more, longer and with more focus and then he found it... it was the same scent that was on Elena after she was attacked. "Who the hell have you been hanging out with?" he demanded loudly, close to Julian's ear.

Julian winced into the soft flesh of Damon's neck, not expecting to be called out like that. He didn't even think about trying to cover up his meeting with Klaus; he felt to vulnerable and he was sure that he never wanted to leave Damon's side—or let go of him for that matter.

"It was some guy named Niklaus, he's a hybrid of some kind." Julian at least had enough control not to blurt that he was part werewolf, in turn exposing Tyler's secret.

"Did he hurt you?" Damon growled.

Julian shook his head. "No. But he was acting sickeningly familiar."

Damon could feel his guts twist with possessiveness and he tightened his hold on Julian.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Damon asked through clenched teeth.

There was a pause where Julian tried to think rapidly, whether or not he should tell Damon about him being sick. He knew that it would get out eventually and when it did, Damon was going to be real pissed that he'd kept it to himself.

"I haven't been feeling good since last week when Elena was attacked and I drank that human blood." Julian confessed, his voice muffled and lips brushing against Damon's neck.

Damon ignored that heat that the action brought forth. "Jesus Christ, Julian!" he cursed. "How many times have I told you to tell me when something's wrong?"

Julian mumbled something against his neck and Damon just shook his head.

"We'll deal with this when we get home." Damon told him, pissed at himself for being pissed and concerned at the same time.


	10. Chapter 9

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future **

**Chapter 9...**

Julian knew that he couldn't hold onto Damon forever, or at least Damon wouldn't be able to drive with him all clingy. So he forced himself to let Damon go and sit in the passenger seat—he managed to go the whole twenty minutes to the house without reaching out and grasping his sleeve. Just to touch him that was all Julian wanted, even if it was to put his elbow on the center arm rest and to have Damon's next to his. He didn't know what it was, but ever since he encountered Klaus, all he wanted—_needed_—was to be near Damon. Every nerve, everything in his body demanded to be near the blue-eyed vampire; it was coming from his center but not his core. Something telling him, making him _want_ to just crawl inside of Damon and stay there forever.

But when they pulled up to the house and Damon got out of the car, he was only a few steps away before Julian crawled out the driver's side and was pasted to his side.

Damon wasn't sure what was up with Julian, the sudden clinging, that wasn't him. This Klaus guy must be real bad if this was what it did Julian, who in the past had never acted like this—going after those three vampires and his encounter with Katherine. Not even being on the run for god knows how long had turned him into this state. The scent of Klaus was what was throwing him at the moment as well; he knew the smell that a vampire gave off really well, but what was mixed with it was a mystery—and it was that mystery as well that made Klaus such a big threat.

He didn't try and push Julian away because right now he was sure that the kid needed the close proximity. Damon was not the type of guy that was into to clingy girls, he was more of a playboy—that way there wasn't a chance for girls _to_ get clingy; they'd see him with another girl, get pissed at him and then wouldn't want to see him again. But now that he had Julian, he didn't mind the clinging right now, or getting spooned or the attention that he was paid—he lived for the attention. And no matter how long he was around Julian, he'd never be sick of his presence or that scent that the kid gave off was never going to fade and Damon was sure that he was never going to get used to it—and that was the way he wanted it.

But right now, as much as Damon wanted to really be alone Julian—the closeness of his scent making it hard to concentrate—he knew that he had to call Stefan with Elena and discuss this Klaus situation.

* * *

><p>"The same vampire that attacked me?" Elena asked from her stop on the couch.<p>

"Not just a vampire," Julian said. "He's a hybrid of something." he was still hesitant to tell them about werewolves and risk outing Tyler, because who knew what the brothers would do if they found out—Damon was unpredictable.

"How can you tell?" Stefan questioned.

Damon gave a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes at his brother. "How many times do I have to tell you, brother? Smell is everything."

Julian shook his head at Damon; he wasn't helping at all. "Damon said that the scent that was left after Elena's attack was the same scent that he left on me."

"But what would he want with us?" Elena's said in confusion. "We don't even know him."

"You are the doppelganger," Stefan said. "Maybe he had a connection with Katherine and that's why he want's you."

Elena made a sour face; Katherine seemed to screw everything up, even when she was dead.

"And Julian is an endless supply of blood." he finished.

Julian looked down and away at that, knowing that that wasn't the real reason and remembered that he didn't tell Damon what Klaus had said. And Damon didn't miss the action either.

"Julian..." Damon said slowly, his voice light with threat and his eyes unblinking.

Julian winced, before he finally looked up at Damon. "Klaus kinda told that his mother created me or some such."

Damon stared at him unblinking, not really able to think at the moment.

"Created you?" Stefan repeated.

Julian looked away from Damon to Stefan, nodding his head. "That, and he was awful friendly."

"Maybe if we find him, we can ask what he wants." Elena suggested. And when everyone looked at her, she continued. "I'm mean, beat him to the punch. Go after him before he comes after us again."

"That's actually a good idea." Damon finally spoke, looking away from Julian.

Julian wasn't so sure, but he didn't voice it. This was different than what had happened with Katherine, he wasn't afraid of Katherine like he was of Klaus—the guy just made him want to get as far away as possible and be as close to Damon as was humanly possible; which in itself was odd because nothing had made him feel like this before, and somehow he knew that it had to do something with him being sick since last week.

But if getting to Klaus first was the best thing and getting it over with was sounding good, then he'd try and do what he could to help—though being bait again didn't sound appealing. And then there was the sickness that filled him with the thought of even being near Niklaus.


	11. Chapter 10

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future **

**Chapter 10...**

They had a plan, but right now, that wasn't Damon's focus—and it definitely wasn't what he wanted to focus on at the moment.

Julian was straddling him, his legs folded beside either of Damon's and his hands gripping Damon's thighs behind him for support. Damon's hands were on Julian's thighs in turn as the hybrid rocked and dipped his hips. His eyes closed, lips parted lightly and his head back.

Damon was balls deep, and he could feel the slow build with every movement, the feel of Julian around him. But as much as he hadn't wanted to, he concentrated on something else—he focused on Julian. There'd been something different about him for sometime now, but Damon had a hard time figuring it. But now that Julian was exposed and didn't realize he was under scrutiny, Damon knew that this was the time.

Julian's hair was still dark, if not an inch longer. His eyes were still the same violet colour, murky brown when he put in the coloured contacts to go out. Still the same height and still played the piano. But despite the fact that the whether was warm, had been covering up and wearing thick materials—almost as if he were hiding himself. But Damon didn't get what he was trying to cover, Damon found him sexy and... Beautiful.

Damon looked at him now, his body naked for all—for _him._

His skin pale, cheek bones high, lips short and plump, his nose small. His arms long and toned underneath a layer of skin. His chest and his stomach... stomach…

Damon couldn't say that the kid ever had abs, but his stomach had always been flat. But now, now, not so much. He couldn't say that Julian's stomach was fat, but it seemed pudgy. Like he'd gone on a binge, and Damon knew that he was drinking more blood than was usual. And that was out of the ordinary as well.

Julian was weaving his hips in a manner that nearly made Damon's eyes roll, but he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the kid's stomach. It wasn't as if he was repulsed by the idea of Julian gaining some weight, but somehow this seemed different; it seemed more concentrated on his center.

He couldn't look away and now that he noticed it, it was almost as if it demanded his attention. He had no idea what the hell this was, or this feeling that he got—the one where he knew that it wasn't him, but at the same time it wasn't Julian either. It was something completely different, but at the same time it was a part of Julian.

Julian clenched around him as he came, the pressure of it causing Damon to cum as well. Damon blinked, his eyes flickering from Julian's stomach to his face as the hybrid's cum landed on his chest. Julian's eyes were closed as he leaned his weight back on Damon's thighs as he panted; a small smirk touching his parted lips.

Damon's thumbs rubbed slow circles on Julian's thighs and he found himself staring the kid in unknown wonder. Julian blinked open his eyes and looked down at him.

"What?" Julian asked.

Damon was giving him his usual stare before he lowered his lids at half mast. "Just enjoying the view."

Julian just grinned at him before he rolled off his lap and pasted himself to Damon's side. Before he laid his head in the crook of Damon's shoulder, he grabbed a discarded sock that was still on the side of bed and wiped the drying cum from Damon's chest. Damon scrunched up his nose at the gesture and Julian tossed the soiled sock to the floor.

They were silent and Damon found his fingers trailing up and down Julian's side as they both lay there. He could feel Julian pressed against his side, but what was more pronounced was that where his stomach pressed against him was a heat. It was confusing, and it burned but he could seem to mention it or move Julian away.

Julian was the most relaxed in this moment than he had been the entire week—despite everything. This was the first time that they had sex in that time period and it was a record—he was probably the most laid teen in the entire world. He was sure that Damon hadn't noticed the change in his body and was glad, or he did notice but didn't mention—either way it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>They hadn't seen hid nor hair of Klaus since the day that he approached Julian, and since Damon noticed Julian's stomach, he swore that it had grown.<p>

He didn't know why—well he did—but he couldn't seem to relax if Julian wasn't in his line of sight—he knew that it was because the whole Klaus situation, but at the same time it was something more. And then Damon was sure that he'd died again when Stefan said something in passing—he'd been too shocked to reprimand.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Julian was pregnant." it was a tease.

But after a second of his brain shutting down, it starting up again and he actually entertained the idea. It couldn't be possible though, right? Julian was a guy and guys couldn't get pregnant. But then again, Julian wasn't fully human either. And Now Damon considered everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

Julian said that the morning after they had had sex, he had that craving for blood, and was sick. Then there was the crazy moods; one minute he was fine, then the next he was pissed. The amount of blood that he was consuming and had long since given up human food. The sudden clinginess. And lastly—something that should have been obvious—his stomach. It wasn't weight gain, as much as Damon wanted to tell himself, because it wasn't Julian's whole body but was instead just his stomach.

Damon's nostrils flared as he breathed through his nose rapidly. His heart pounded and he was sure that he was starting to have a panic attack. Could this be true? Could this really be happening?

He couldn't wait to find the answers and before he knew it he was already out the door. He knew that Julian was safe because Stefan and Elena were at the house, and his baby brother would take care of the hybrid. Damon hadn't even bothered taking his car—and not because he would have been driving like a maniac or crashed into a tree—because flitted and using his vampire speed was much more faster.

So the next time that Damon blinked, he was already in the living room and scooping up a surprised Julian before zooming up the stairs and into their bedroom bathroom.

"What the hell?" Julian exclaimed when Damon finally put him down, his feathers ruffled. He glared at Damon. "What're you doing?"

Damon stared at him with a piercing stare; Julian squinted at him, taking a step back.

"Pee on this." Damon said bluntly, shoving a small box into Julian's hand.

Now Julian looked at it confused, a home pregnancy test. He could feel the blood drain from his face as he looked down at it. "I'm not peeing on anything!" he growled, shoving the box back at Damon as he tried to pass the vampire. But Damon blocked his way, with force but no harm.

"Just pee on it, Julian." Damon growled low.

Julian squared his jaw stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest as he glance sideways at him.

"What harm is there?" Damon raised a brow.

The vampire knew that he had the hybrid when Julian's shoulders slumped.

He grabbed the box and tore it open, digging around for a stick. He tossed the box on the sink counter before he turned to the toilet.

"Turn around." he grouched at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, but turned his back to Julian anyway.

Julian glared daggers at the offending stick before forcing himself to urinate. He couldn't believe Damon, what the hell was the vampire thinking? There was no way that he was pregnant!


	12. Chapter 11

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future **

**Chapter 11...**

"Oh," was all Julian could muster as he looked down at the stick, that two minutes before he had peed on; it reading two solid blue lines.

"_What_?" Damon demanded. Jamming himself behind Julian he grabbed the teen's wrist and brought it closer to his face so that he could see.

Julian let him, too much in shock to do much else.

"What does this mean?" Damon asked, his face against Julian's.

"It means: how is this _possible_!" Julian whimpered.

It took Damon a second, but... "You're _pregnant_!"

Julian winced slightly at the volume of his voice right next to his ear, but was too stuck to even complain. How was this even possible, he was a guy for God's sake. He'd only done this to humour Damon and it had only made things more complicated. First Klaus... and now this? What the hell?

"What do we do?" Julian asked, throwing the offending stick in the trash along with its box.

Damon straightened his back. "I don't know," he said dully. "I don't know." it was louder this time, more realized.

"How is this even possible?" Julian nearly sobbed. He was fearful, he couldn't help it.

"_Stefan_." Damon muttered in realization.

"What?" Julian looked up at him in confusion.

"**Stefan**!" Damon yelled, nearly screamed—almost shrieked.

Julian had been frightened before, but hearing Damon sound like that—having him not being collected and calm for once—now had Julian scared.

It was three seconds before Stefan zoomed into the bathroom, the stance in which he stopped suggested that he was ready for a fight—probably expecting Klaus to be in the bathroom with them. Instead he got Damon grabbing the front of his shirt and jerking him close, their noses nearly touching.

"Damon—" Stefan started but Damon babbled over him.

"Stefan. You're smart. You're responsible." Damon insisted, an out of sorts look in his blue gaze. Stefan, Stefan could fix this, he could take care of this.

Stefan didn't try and shove him away, knowing that it wouldn't be of any use. His brother was freaked, something that he was sure that he hadn't seen before—not to this caliber at least. And he knew that while Damon was like this he was never going to find out what was going on. Damon's usually pale skin was even paler and the blood had drained from beneath the skin upon Julian's face as well.

Klaus was nowhere in sight, but for Damon to be like this, something big had to of happened.

"Deep breaths, brother." Stefan instructed.

And Damon did, but it did little to help his racing heart. He'd never had to deal with something like this before. He didn't think that it was even possible. He didn't think that vampires could create children once they were changed—they were dead for God's sake! But despite that, every time he did sleep with a woman he did wear protection, but with Julian he didn't. He loved Julian and didn't see the need—it wasn't as if he had any diseases or anything—_it wasn't as if he could get _pregnant_!_

Eventually though, Stefan was able to pry Damon's fingers from the now wrinkled material of his shirt. He led his brother from the bathroom and to the bed, pushing him down onto the edge of it. He didn't resist. Julian fallowed and sat next to Damon, closer than was necessary but feeling like he needed to. His hands went to his stomach.

"Now tell me what's going on." Stefan said. His voice was soft, and coaxing, but it wasn't a demand.

Damon was looking up at him, though his eyes were blank and his mouth unmoving. Julian couldn't believe that he was the functioning one right now, but he guessed that it made sense; he probably knew that this was what the weight gain was all along.

"I'm..." Julian swallowed, gathering himself. Stefan turned his green gaze to the smaller teen. "I'm pregnant." he finally said, letting out an explosive breath—either from relief at admitting it or because he must be crazed, he wasn't sure.

"Uh... Repeat that." Stefan said, sure that he had heard that wrong.

"He said..." Damon breathed out. "He said that he was _pregnant_." his voiced cracked at the last word and now he was staring at Julian with his blank expression.

Stefan was sure that his brother was in some sort of shock, and he himself was still trying to process this. Only females could be impregnated, it was basic biology.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan muttered.

"You got us." Julian muttered under his breath.

"Are you sure...?"

"He peed on a stick, Stefan!" Damon growled in a burst of frustration.

"Those aren't always accurate." Stefan pointed out.

"Trust me, it didn't lie." Damon told, assured.

"You should have worn protection, Damon!" Stefan scolded his brother. "You should know better."

Damon pinned him with his usual intense stare and Julian let out a silent breath of relief, the old Damon was finally coming back.

"I am an adult." Damon hissed.

"Concludes the surprise pregnancy!" Stefan drawled sarcastically.

Damon glowered at him.

"Now's not the time for arguing!" Julian snapped.

The brothers glared wooden daggers at each other.

"This happened—this is _happening_." Julian told them. "Yes, it sucks that it happened while Klaus is out to get to us, but we have to deal."

Finally, the brothers tore their gazed from each other; Damon sitting back and Stefan standing up straight.

"You're right." Damon relented. "Total lockdown."

Stefan nodded his agreement. "Elena can stay here as well, until we solve this; that way you two will have protection at all times."

Julian clenched his jaw, wishing that he could protest and make a difference. He was all for Elena staying over, they were friends, but he wished that he hadn't said anything. Now he was in total lockdown without any freedom to see Tyler—which is going to be a very bad thing if this Klaus situation lasted until the next full moon.

Julian just hoped that this was over soon.

He was stupidly pregnant and all that he craved was to be near Damon at all times and his blood.


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n: I know that this update has been a long time in coming, but here it is.**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Chapter 12...<strong>

Before they found out that Julian was some how inconveniently pregnant, the plan had been for everyone to act as normal; the only difference was that wherever Julian went, Damon was like his second shadow—the same going for Stefan and Elena—that way, if Klaus did try and make a move, they'd be ready. There was the possibility that they could track his scent, but Klaus was very good at covering it. Eventually, if Klaus really did want either Julian or Elena, then he'd try and snatch them, Damon and Stefan would be able to strike back. The problem was that they weren't sure what he was other than vampire, so there was a possibility that vervein wouldn't work on him—that or he could have a built in resistance like Katherine had.

But now with the current changes in their situation—i.e. Julian being pregnant—both he and Elena were on lockdown. Neither leaving the house or having visitors—not until they eliminated Klaus and they were out of the red zone.

This totally screwed Julian's plan to be there at the next full moon with Tyler—but then him getting pregnant complicated his relationship with the only Lockwood child. If Tyler found that he was pregnant, then that would lead to questions. Those question would then inevitably lead to the fact that Julian was in a intimate relationship with Damon—as well as the fact that they weren't related and he was apparently gay. Then there was that retarded kiss about two years back that may resurface and Julian was pissed at this whole useless situation!

The good thing was though, that Julian still got to use the phone—the only problem with that was finding a place in the house where vampire-ears couldn't hear his conversation—because then he'd be in for some real shit. The basement was the best bet, but he didn't get reception down there; and the freezer of blood made his stomach churn. But then he found that the linen closet at the end of the upstairs hall was great.

Julian dialled Tyler's cell and put the phone to his ear.

_ "Hello?" Tyler answered._

"Tyler—" Julian started.

_"Who's this?" Tyler __interrupted__. "You sound familiar, but it's been like a month."_

"I'm sorry, Tyler." Julian said. Now Julian remembered the fact that he hasn't talked to or seen Tyler in about three weeks. "Something's have been happening and I haven't been able to get away."

_There was a pause on the other end. "What kinda stuff?" he asked, his voice slightly __hesitant__. Julian knew that he wanted to know, but at the same time he could tell that it ain't common stuff._

"There's this new guy in town," Julian told him. "His names Klaus..." Julian started.

_"Oh! I know him." Tyler agreed. "He's in town for Founder's Day or something. My mom meets him all the time and sometimes he's over at the house."_

"Tyler." Julian's voice is hard and serious. "You need to stay away from him."

_"What? Why?" his voice was confused and panicked._

"He isn't human." Julian told him.

_"What?! A vampire?" he demanded. "Oh my God! He's around my mom all the time, Julian!" now he was totally panicked._

"Tyler!" Julian snapped, he could hear Tyler's loud breathing on the other end as he quited. "He's a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

_"What?! That's even worse."_

"Listen to me, you need to stay clear of him. He's not going to hurt your mother, I promise."

_"Okay," Tyler said quietly._

"Now, I need you to mask your scent. There's the possibility that he already figure what you are, but it's still worth trying."

_"H-how?"_

Julian forced back the frustrated sigh. "Pile on cologne or something." he suggested.

_There was a pause, then "He can take a sniff and tell that I'm a werewolf?!"_

"Jesus, Tyler! Get with the program." Julian let slip. "You're a werewolf, your senses are stronger—especially with the full moon so near. So yes, he can scent you and you can scent him."

_"You don't have to be so harsh about it."_

"Sorry. I'm just really stressed right now. But do what I said, okay?"

_"Yeah."_

"Stay away."

_"I got it."_

"Good. Now call me if something happens."

_"Wait! What's gonna happen?"_

"Nothing, Tyler." he told him, hanging up. "I hope." he muttered to himself.

Julian sighed, rubbed his protruding stomach before he opened the closet door.

"What were you doing?"

Julian froze and winced, caught. Damon looked steamed.

"Nothing." Julian tried.

"Nothing?" Damon snatched Julian's phone. "Thins doesn't look like 'nothing'."

"Of course it doesn't," Julian told him. "It's called a cell phone, Damon." he snatched it back. "It's the twenty-first century." he slipped by Damon and made his way down the hall at a quick pace, slipping the phone into his pocket. He could feel Damon's gaze on his back.

Now that he'd called Tyler, he had to think of a way to get away from Damon and to Tyler with in the next two days. It was dangerous and stupid and he knew that he should probably've told Damon about Tyler— and it was too late now. Julian needed to think— think of something so that he could meet Tyler without Damon finding where he was, or Klaus for that matter and if he got caught then he was going to have to explain— or rather admit things that he didn't want to.

y


	14. Chapter 13

**a/n: ****I ****know that it's been a million years since I updated this and know that you readers are dying; I've hit a major ****writers**** block on this one, but hopefully I've been cleared to write through. **

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Chapter 13...<strong>

Julian had no idea how he had made this happen; he was very impressed with himself. He was sure that he would never have been able to do it after Damon had caught him with the phone. Julian hadn't had contact with Tyler since that call, but he'd made a promise, and even though they couldn't go to their usual spot together, they'd meet.

Doing this with Klaus still out there was very dangerous; especially the part where he was still pregnant. True, it had almost been a month and if he were human he wouldn't even be showing, but he wasn't human and he _was _showing. This child that was growing inside of him, seemed to grow faster the more he drank Damon's blood. And Julian was hungry it seemed, always hungry.

Julian peddled faster through the wet-needle covered woods floor to the old Lockwood property. Tyler had only transformed once before, so he was still fresh with the idea that he was a werewolf. Julian had to tell his beat-friend that he was a vampire-human hybrid, then warn him about Niklaus, the vampire-werewolf hybrid. It had only been a month and Julian was trying to space this stuff out for him so that Tyler wouldn't have a mental breakdown. It was getting hard though, he was sure that Ty was going to notice that something was different about him, despite his thick coat.

Julian arrived at the property out of breath. A month ago, this wouldn't have happened. But presently, for the past month, he hadn't done any exercise besides going up the stairs and having sex with Damon, but all that would come undone after he gorged himself on his lover's blood. Julian shook his head as he stepped down from his bike and leaned it against the fallen stone wall with Tyler's bike.

He looked to the sky before he went down the stone steps. The moon was full and already out in that dark, cloud filled sky, but Julian knew that there was still a little bit of time. Tyler didn't start his transformation until the moon was well up in the sky and it was rounding midnight. But they wanted to be ready before that moment.

His foot steps echoed in the rocky, enclosed area as he touched down. It was black down here, in the gated off area he could see the light of a lantern shinning through.

"Hey, Tyler!" Julian called, walking further in. "I'm here."

But there was no call back.

Julian stopped. Now was not the time for Tyler to be fooling around. He slowed his breathe trying to cut out the noise as he listened. Despite the fact that since he had gotten pregnant, he had seemingly turned human except for all the blood that he produced. But still, when Tyler didn't call back, it was like he was shot-up on adrenaline. He breathed through his nose, smelling the air.

Tyler was all over the place, and it seemed like that was all he could smell, but then he got a whiff of something else. Vampire. His insides twisted and he tensed, because this wasn't just any vampire, it was a vampire-werewolf hybrid.

Julian couldn't move. It was like now that he had smelled it, it was over powering. The fear of it held him in place. Everything in his body screeched at him to _run!_ But he still couldn't. The air around him moved, causing the tips of his dark hair to flutter, but Julian knew that it wasn't the wind. Out of the darkness Klaus appeared, like a ghost through a wall.

Julian sucked in a breath and it seemed to stay in his lungs as he looked up at Klaus. He wore a silver blue suit that looked rather expensive, and his Italian leather dress shoes looked unaffected by these grimy surroundings.

"It's good to see you again, Juliandro."

His name rolled off Klaus's tongue and Julian felt bile rise in the back of his throat. It worsened when Klaus put his hand on his shoulder, before he moved it up and cupped the side of his neck, the tips of his fingers in Julian's hair.

Julian's lips trembled as he tried to say something, maybe a threat that would make things worse. But there was a lump lodged in his throat.

Klaus bent at the waist and stared him in the eyes. Julian couldn't blink; they were like golden-amber flashing in the rays of the sun. His pupils flexed and his voice lowered a tone. "_Sleep."_ He commanded.

_Please don't hurt us._ It was one of his last thoughts before there was darkness; and it included the three of them. Damon's unborn child, his best-friend, and himself.

**;break**

The back of Damon's mind was blaring with fury. He could not believe that Julian had tricked him like that and then ran off. He would be pissed if the kid did that on a normal day, but with Klaus out there? This was unacceptable. Julian was in no condition to be running around without any protection- mainly without him. He really wanted to hurt Julian, he was so pissed. But he was scared too. Damon loathed it.

He wanted to scream, but he hadn't. When Damon had woken up, naked in bed and alone. He broke everything that was in sight. He left the house trashed, including the piano.

But he couldn't think about that right now when he needed to concentrate. He needed to know where Julian was. But that was the thing, Damon couldn't find the steel cable that connected them. It wasn't like when Julian blocked him out, it wasn't like when Julian died and the connection was ripped from him. It was like the connection was lost in the darkness. He knew that it was there, just out of his reach.

It didn't help his mood, because now he knew that something happened to Julian. And all he could think about was Klaus, the enemy that he hasn't even set his eyes on.

He had to rely on his nose. He knew Julian's scent well. It wasn't like anything he had smelled in his hundred and sixty some years as a vampire, or the ones he spent as a human. He smelt like no vampire, witch or human that Damon had ever encountered. It was intoxicating and he could spend all day just _sitting_ next to Julian. It pleased him, yet sometimes it annoyed him that he was the only one who was able to smell it. Because what was the point of having a brother if he couldn't show off properly what he had?

Damon followed the freshest trail and as he followed it at vampire speeds, his feet touching but air, he was not liking where it was headed. He came to a stop, hiding in the shadows of the full moon. Damon looked around, taking in everything with his sharp gaze, his eyes already having adjusted to the darkness.

He could see Julian's bike, and beside it... Damon narrowed his gaze, was Tyler's. What the hell were they doing in a desolate place like this? He could see the light coming from the darkness of what he was sure was an old cellar. As he clenched his jaw, he sniffed the air. He could smell Julian... Tyler (who had that weird scent); it was all over the place. But then Damon smelt _**him.**_

His fangs tore through his gums and he flashed down into the darkness. But no one was there. Not Julian, Tyler, or Klaus. Though he found some interesting things; a duffle of the brat's clothes, chains that were drilled into the rock walls (back from what he was sure was the slave days). He stood still for a moment, smelling the air; he'd worry about what the hell this was later. He followed Julian's scent back outside, but then it was gone. It just disappeared.

He gnashed his teeth, not able to wait until he got his hands on Klaus so he could tear that bastard's throat out and then stake him in the chest.

And as much as Damon wanted to trash this town looking for his Julian, he wouldn't be able to take on that freak by himself. He needed to head back to the house to regroup with Stefan and protect Elena.

**; break**

When Damon got back to the house, it was to a scene that caused him dread. If he thought that he broke everything in sight when he realized that Julian was gone, he'd been wrong.

The front door was in splinters and he flitted in to find Stefan dead in the room that had once been a neat study was now just a safety hazard. He knelt next to Stefan, shaking his brother's shoulder roughly.

"Stefan! Where's Elena?" he demanded, noting the fact that she seemed to not be in the woodwork. He could smell Klaus all over the place.

Stefan finally started to move, Damon could hear the cracking of what he knew was a newly mended broken back.

"Damon?" Stefan asked in confusion as he opened his eyes and found his brother's ice-blue ones peering a him through angered slits.

"Yeah, it's me. Now where's Elena?" he demanded.

Stefan pushed himself up. "Elena?... Elena!" he realized and was on his feet in an instant, looking around in a panic. He couldn't seem to find her and that made him even more anxious and confused.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted. He grabbed his brother's shoulders and gave him a rather rough shake. "What the hell happened?" he growled.

Stefan looked at Damon, the shake seemed to have knocked something loose in his brain and he was not liking it at all. "_Klaus..."_ he whispered in horror.

Damon grew easily impatient when his brother didn't seem to talk fast enough, now was not the time for shock, now was the time for war. Julian was missing and now so was Elena. "Speak!" he commanded.

Stefan finally seemed to get it and shook his head. "After you trashed the house and left in search of Julian, I did the sweep of the house." he explained. "I was almost finished when the front door exploded. I didn't even stand a chance, Damon. He was so fast. I was out of the fight before I could even jump in." he gnashed his teeth together, clearly pissed as he turned from Damon and ran his hand roughly through his brown locks. "One second he has a hold of me by my arms and in that same second I could hear Elena scream and then there was nothing!"

"He broke your back." Damon told him harshly and in disgust, disappointed in his brother.

Stefan looked at him over his shoulder as he arched his back, testing it. It cracked painfully and a sour wince flashed over his face. "Why didn't he kill me?" he asked in confusion as he turned back to his brother.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Just be glad that he didn't." he said, his expression was dark, his eyes on fire.

Stefan looked around and finally noticed a certain someone wasn't around. "Where's Julian?" he could hear Damon clenching his jaw, his knuckles cracking as he clenched them too.

"He snuck out to see that stupid friend of his." Damon hissed. "When I found out where they went, all I found was their bikes and the smell of Klaus all over the place."

Stefan furrowed his brows. "You didn't find Tyler? Do you think Klaus took him too?" he asked.

"I don't car about that kid!" he said. "I just want Julian."

Stefan pursed his lips. "Can't you find him with that weird connection that the two of you have?"

Damon tensed at the mention of that, everything in his body tightening. "_I can't find it."_

Stefan could swear that he saw a little tremor travel through his brother, and realized that it was fear. He was smart enough to know that Klaus was going to be an even tougher opponent that Katherine was, and even with the two of them it was going to be hard to find where his hideout was. Klaus wasn't just a vampire, he was something else as well. It made him stronger and it made him that more dangerous. Stefan knew that by his first encounter that he was old, older than Katherine. If what he said was true, and that his mother had 'created' Julian, then that meant that he might even be an original. And that scared the hell out of Stefan.

"What do you think he wants with them?" Stefan asked.

"It doesn't matter because when I get a hold of him, he won't need much of anything anymore." Damon's voice was dark, low, making a shiver travel down Stefan's newly mended spine.

"It does matter." Stefan growled in anger and Damon looked up at him in surprise. "You mumbling threats over in a corner is not going help find Elena and Julian! But if we can find out what the hell Klaus wants with them, then maybe that will help us get an idea where he's holding them."

Damon glowered broadly at Stefan, his teeth gnashed. He already knew that what Stefan said was true, but that didn't mean he didn't have the want to stake multiple hearts. "What's your plan?" he breathed roughly.

y


	15. Chapter 14

**a/n: I would like to warn reader****s**** of the ending of this chapter, its full of blood and death and you might even have to take a breather in order to read it all.**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Chapter 14...<strong>

Julian felt bile rise in his throat and rolled onto his side with difficulty and retched. Nothing came but the bitterness in the back of his throat. He grimaced at the taste as he pushed himself up. His head was pounding as he looked where he was and could instantly tell that it was a place that he didn't want to be.

He was on a bed, one that was not clearly not Damon's and his. As much as he wished that he was back home in the safety of Damon's presence, it was not where he was. It looked like any other bedroom, except for that fact that Julian could smell Niklaus everywhere; it was on the sheets that surrounded him and it was on the pillow case where his head had lain. A shudder travelled through him.

But then he found the camera that was mounted on the wall. His expression twisted it in disgust as he looked at it, and despite the fact that the action might prompt some violence from Klaus, Julian flashed the camera two fingers that he felt expressed himself pretty well.

After that, he ignored the camera and despite being watched, tried to see if there was someway he could escape this place. He found a pair of double doors and knew that it couldn't really be that easy, that Klaus was that careless? But after he pushed them open and tried to step out into the breaking light, he was stopped; some invisible force was holding him back.

He tried to push harder to get through, this must be what Damon and Stefan felt when they weren't invited into a house. But he soon stopped because it was causing his stomach pain, and what was in his stomach was precious cargo.

He rubbed it and realized that he wasn't wearing his coat any longer, but the baggy T-shirt that he had underneath it or his shoes. He could not help the grimace that crossed his face at the prospect of Klaus touching him while he had been compelled to sleep.

He shook it off, he couldn't focus on that. He needed to get out of here alive, he needed Damon, but more importantly, he needed to find Tyler, if he wasn't dead already. He searched the room for anything that may be of help to him, a weapon of some sort to defend himself; there was nothing. He tried to open the dresser and desk drawers, but there were magic-ed such like the double doors so Julian didn't even bother with the main one.

The only other room that he could go into was the attached bathroom. Julian shut the door behind him as he checked every which place a camera could be hidden or placed, and when he couldn't find any, he deemed it safe. After he locked the door, he then proceeded to tuck himself in the space between the tub and the counter. It was tight, but due to the situation, he could handle it.

Julian didn't know when Klaus would come by, or what would happen when he finally did, so he used this time to try and use his connection with Damon like a beacon; strengthen it so that the blue-eyed vampire could find him.

He was finding it hard for some reason. He squeezed his eyes tight and thought hard; _Damon, Damon, Damon... _Nothing. It was like it was gone. He knew that Damon was still alive, not able to believe that he didn't even consider the fact that Klaus could have killed Damon. When Julian had died and the feeling on Damon's face was one that he never wanted to feel himself.

It didn't last long.

Julian jumped as the bathroom door glided open and banged lightly against the wall. He held his breath as a shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see the last person on earth that he wanted to look at.

Klaus's lips were curved as he looked at Julian, back in his grasp again. "There's no sense in trying to hide from me, Juliandro." he scolded.

Julian's lips were tight as he glared with heat up at the hybrid. "My name is Julian."

Klaus shook his head lightly. "The things we need to discuss,"

"I'm not discussing anything with you," Julian said. "You kidnapped me... and my friend!" he wedged himself deeper into the corner.

"Ah, the Lockwood boy, the werewolf." Klaus said in remembrance. "Yes, I believe that your little friend will be of use to me." he mused.

Julian gnashed his teeth together. "Leave him alone!" He said through his teeth, his fists clenching.

"I will... if you stop fighting and do as you're told." Klaus told him, his hands on his hips.

Julian glared at his smug expression with such intensity, the hybrid was sure something was going to burst. He didn't want to do anything this monster said, but what other choice did he have? "_Fine._" he relented.

"Good answer." he said, the smugness going up a notch. "Come with me," he held out his hand.

Julian wanted to spit at it badly, but instead he just shoved it away. He hated this man, but by the time he was finally standing on his two feet, flushed, he would have reconsidered taking Klaus's hand. As it were, he just got a condescending chuckle for all his troubles. Julian crossed his arms over his chest as he trailed behind Klaus, his teeth aching with the pressure that he was applying to them.

"Sit," Klaus ordered him.

Julian did, despite the fact that he hated this bed with a passion. "What do you want?"

"I want what is rightfully mine," Klaus didn't beat around the bush. "That is you, that is my hybrids, and that is the doppelganger."

"**What**!" Julian demanded, forcing himself not to jump up and do something that would cause trouble, he shouldn't in this condition. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

And this was the first time that Julian glimpsed something dark and evil in Klaus, something that was way darker than Damon ever pretended to be. They were not the golden colour that he had seen in the day-light.

Klaus's gaze narrowed harshly, his irises turned dark as blood flooded his eyes. There was no way that Julian could have even tried to dodge if he had vampire speed, let alone without it. Klaus's big hand wrapped around Julian's throat with ease as he squeezed with enough pressure for the small hybrid to feel but not choke the life from him, as he picked him up from the bed. Klaus pressed his face close to Julian's.

Julian's hands grasped Klaus's wrist, his artificially brown eyes wide in fear.

"You listen to me." Klaus growled, his fangs over-lapping his teeth. "I am an Original, my mother was the one that created you soully for the purpose of sating my need for blood. You belong to me, I am your master. You don't speak, you do as I say. And this," Klaus's other hand reached out and caressed Julian's bulging stomach.

Julian's blood drained from his face; _no._

"This abomination, creates problems that are needless." Klaus's voice was low and horrible; the accent made it even worse. "One that I do not approve." he hissed into Julian's ear, who tried to swallow but couldn't due to the fact that there was a hand wrapped around his throat. Klaus threw him down onto the bed. "I wonder how your Salvatore _lover_ will react when he sees you're well fit to be feed from by yours truly?" his grin was wicked.

Julian twisted on the bed, scrambling to get away from Klaus, but Klaus grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. Julian kicked, but Klaus's strength was no match as the vampire-werewolf hybrid flipped him onto his back and pinned him there. Julian tried to double his efforts as Klaus tore the shirt from his chest, struggling against the iron clad hold, but all he did was tire himself out needless- not that needless, what was about to happen was worth the struggle- and it caused Klaus to grin even harder.

His face was horrible, it contorted with glee as he raised his right hand, it and his fingers flat as he jabbed the tips of his fingers into the flesh of Julian's stomach. His whole hand pierced Julian's skin like it was melted butter, and a loud and piercing scream ripped from Julian's throat in pain and fear.

Julian could feel Klaus's hand rooting around inside of him, searching for the precious cargo that occupied the space. Julian fought like a bull now, it was now or never. He was flopping about, writhing in the monster's hold, trying anything and everything to get from the hold, all the while he screamed; for Damon, for Stefan, Tyler, anyone, anything, Elena, for someone named Alaric. It didn't matter. For the unprotected, defenceless, unborn child that was inside of him, at the mercy of this monster who had none. He cried, the tears streaming down his paled, bloodless cheeks as he was unable to tear his gaze from Klaus's contorted face.

Julian felt an even more intense pain.

As Klaus's expression turned to triumphant, Julian was able to tear his gaze away, but now it was focused on himself. There was so much blood, red covered him, the sheets and even Klaus as the original pulled his hand from the hybrid's belly with his hand full of the precious cargo that Julian had been carrying for the last month.

Klaus dropped it to the soiled sheets and climbed from Julian's shaking body as the boy curled in on himself. "Next time you'll listen to my commands, Juliandro." he turned and left, leaving Julian in his own blood, licking the hybrid's blood from his hand.

Julian didn't care about Klaus. He reached out, almost blindly to his child. He touched cold, leathery flesh and dragged it to himself. With bloodied hands, he smeared the blood from it. It didn't look human, but like a little alien babe. It wasn't moving, it was dead the instant that Klaus touched it and Julian hoped that it didn't feel any pain. It had no bones, its fleshy skull was crushed. He hugged it close to his chest, tucking it under his chin as he rocked and cried, howling at his loss.

The pain in his stomach was receding as his Power allowed his organs to knit themselves back together as well as the gaping hole that Klaus had left. But he still felt pain, not at the physical injury but the emotional trauma that was done to him. This was his child, Damon's child. It was supposed to be their son or their daughter, but it was nothing now, just a piece of dead flesh. The hole that it left inside of him was filled with pain, sorrow, horror, anger... Everything.

Klaus was a monster, to do what he just did, to smile about it... there was nothing more malevolent than that.

y


	16. Chapter 15

**a/n:**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Chapter 15...<strong>

Agony pierced Damon's heart so suddenly that he felt himself howling with it. He didn't care about the way that Stefan and Bonnie were looking at him. This... it may not have been him, but he felt it just the same. Damon knew what it felt like when Julian was killed, and this was not it. He was glad, but this loss was just as painful. He had only had a month thus far to connect with it, his unborn child- something he knew that as soon as he turned into a vampire, he would never have- yet, there it had been. But it was no more. He felt what Julian felt, that important something being torn away so violently that the hole left could never mend. He looked down at himself because it felt so real, this pain, that he had to make sure that it wasn't actually happening to him.

"Damon?" his brother's worried tone yanked him from this pain.

This feeling that Damon felt, it was different then the sorrow he felt when he thought that Katherine had died, his first love. And different from what he felt when he realized that Elena would never feel for him what she felt for Stefan. Because it was now that Damon realized that he loved Julian; and not because it was competition like it had been to get the best of Katherine's affections, or because he wanted to ruin his brother's happiness; this love was true because for once he was doing it for himself.

And this loss was real.

Damon gasped as he looked up at Stefan and realized that he was clutching his brother's arm in a death grip. He was quick to let go. He glanced at Bonnie, before turning his gaze back to the younger Salvatore. "Klaus just murdered my unborn child." his tone came pained through clenched teeth, near hollow.

"What? How...?" Stefan asked in shock; not really realizing how dangerous the vampire-werewolf hybrid was until this moment and how much danger the others were in if indeed this was the truth.

Bonnie looked at Damon with widened eyes. "Through the connection that you have with Julian through your blood-claim." she whispered. She may not be Damon's biggest fan, after what he did to Caroline and herself, but the pain and the loss that was etched in his pale face was very real and in that moment, she felt for him.

The sorceress had met Julian a few times, had seen him around school with Tyler. He seemed like a very active kid. When she touched him- like what happened when she had touched Stefan- she knew instantly that he wasn't completely human. She could feel the oldness of him; knew that Julian was older than the Salvatore brothers, the first and maybe the only of his kind, possibly created back when the Originals were. It had taken her breath away because how could someone so special enjoy being claimed by someone such as Damon?

Bonnie shook her head internally at that, now was not the time for that. She was worried about her best-friend in the hands of Klaus, what he might do to her after what he did to Julian. She knew, the three of them knew, that the only reason that Klaus might want Elena was because she was Katherine's doppelganger.

Even truly dead she still brought enemies upon them.

"Are we going to do this, or what?" Bonnie asked them. She felt sorry for Damon, but now was not the time to mourn. After they got everyone out and killed Klaus, was the time.

Stefan didn't say a word, as much as he wanted Elena safe, he wouldn't do anything until he knew that his brother was in this.

Damon gritted his teeth as he straightened and jerked the collar of his jacket and gave a determined nod. "What do you need for the spell, Bonnie?" he asked through pale lips.

"I'm gonna need a personalized item of both Elena and Julian." Bonnie told the both of them. "DNA is preferred."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other before they zoomed from the trashed study with vampire speed, upstairs to their respective rooms. DNA would be easy. Julian had moved into Damon's room when the hybrid started school, they shared the connecting bathroom; hair from his brush. It was much the same with Stefan; while Elena did not live with them, on the weekends she'd usually sleep over and few personal items were kept in Stefan's bathroom.

The brothers arrived back downstairs at the same time and it seemed that Bonnie was already set up with multiple lit candles that were in a tight circle. Bonnie held out both her hands towards them, her gaze trained on the five small flames that licked at each other. Damon and Stefan placed the hair of their missing lovers' in the palm of each of her hands and then stepped back, letting the witch do her witchery.

Bonnie kneeled before the circle of candles, her hands raised palm up above the flames. Her lips moved like soft silk as she chanted the location spell. The flames flickered and grew off of each other, becoming one, more fiercer flame.

Suddenly, she clapped her small hands together; brown and oxen hair caught between them. And just as suddenly, she parted her hands. Her lips moved more rapidly as the hair fell into the flame like a leaf on the wind; the Salvatore's could smell it burn. Bonnie's face up-turned, and her lips stilled, her eyes wide as unsource-able wind blew through her hair.

Bonnie's head dropped and the wind stopped, but not before it blew out the connecting flame of the five candles, leaving a trail of smoke in it's wake. When she lifted her head, her face was away from the brothers and pointing South-East. She had a far off look in her eyes like she was seeing something else other than the wall.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked, when after a minute she didn't move or say anything.

Bonnie shook her head and it felt like she had to tear her head away from that direction to look up at Stefan. "I found them," she said after a moment of biting her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Damon demanded as he noticed the action.

Bonnie just shook her head again as she climbed to her feet. "He's keeping them in the same place, thankfully." she told them, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"Great, where?" Damon asked, rubbing his hands together in future anticipation.

"He's bought a house in town."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Damon made to leave, but Stefan stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"What do you think? We bust down the door and rip his head off!" Damon growled.

Bonnie shook her head in disgust at the dark-haired, blue-eyed vampire. "You do that, and you're just going to get Elena and Julian killed."

Damon's lips were tight as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"She's right," Stefan agreed before Damon could start to argue. "And you know it." Damon turned his burning gaze onto his brother. "We need a plan."

"I think that we should get Mr. Saltzman involved." Bonnie voiced.

Now they looked at her.

"Think about it," she told them. "He's a vampire hunter, he had all the equipment we need."

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie glared at him. "Elena is my best friend and I'm a _witch_, Damon." they barred their teeth at each other.

"We don't have time for this!" Stefan scolded the pair. "Bonnie is right. And I think that Alaric will want in on this, seeing as he's Elena's guardian and he knows Julian."

"Fine." Damon agreed through clenched teeth and fists. As long as it helped save Julian, he would do anything.

y


	17. Chapter 16

**a/n:**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Chapter 16...<strong>

Tyler was finding it hard to breathe. He wasn't suffocating, he was just panicking. He's been at the old underground cellar on the abandoned Lockwood estate, waiting for Julian, when _he _came.

Nicklaus Mikaelson.

Tyler had come around the house to find the blond man in his father's old office in a meeting with his mother, the new Mayor of Mystic Falls after his dad died. Tyler never cared about Mayor business before, so he didn't now. The guy was a freak, a light flirt with his mother, and the way that Klaus smiled at him; it gave Tyler the creeps. But he never thought anything of the man until Julian asked about him and then told him who Klaus really was.

Tyler wasn't going to argue about staying clear of the man, hadn't actually seen Klaus until the full moon.

He hadn't transformed yet, there was still time though he could already feel the ach in his bones. This was the second time that he would transform into a werewolf, and he needed his best-friend here because he didn't think he could do this by himself. But when he heard footstep, he grinned as he turned because he hadn't seen Julian in forever, but it was quick to fall when he saw the tall blond, the one that he had grown silently fearful of.

"Tyler," Klaus smiled. "I don't believe that we've properly met, I'm Klaus. And am certain that we both have a curse that thrust upon us without our choosing."

Tyler was silent as he stared at Klaus, his breath heavy and his palms already sweating. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said through clenched teeth.

Klaus smiled. "You can stop pretending, we're all friends here."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not your friend, freak!" Tyler said in a burst of anger.

Klaus's gaze narrowed and his lips were no longer curved. "I am an Original, that is who you will know me to be." Tyler swallowed. "Whether you accept it or not, Tyler, you need my help and in return you will serve me."

Tyler scoffed in disgust at that. "I don't need your help and the only way I'd _serve you_ is in your deluded dreams."

Klaus just smiled condescendingly at Tyler, and then everything went dark for the werewolf teen.

And now Tyler was here, chained in a dark, dank, cement basement. He'd long since gone through his transformation and now he was waiting, for his death, whatever it was, it wasn't good. He hadn't seen anyone, Klaus, nobody has dropped by and whether that was a good thing or not, Tyler wasn't sure.

The chains clanked, and Tyler stopped breathing because it wasn't his chains that made the noise. He peered into the darkness, not able to make out anything. "Hello?" he called out, rather nervously; _this was it. _"Who's there?"

Silence answered him, but then there was the clanking chains again, he could hear shuffling, then... "Tyler... Lockwood?"

Tyler furrowed his brows, he knew that voice. "Elena?" he asked in shock.

**;break**

This whole Klaus thing had Elena on edge. They still didn't know why in-fact, she was a doppelgänger, but there it was. She was connected with Katherine and for whatever reason, Klaus wanted her. It was frustrating because it really had nothing to do with her, it wasn't her choice to be involved in this, yet it was happening because Katherine had to play games. Klaus wanted Julian too. So, if it wasn't bad enough that Stefan was her full time shadow (something that she would have liked in different circumstance), Damon became obsessive with having Julian around.

Elena could understand that though, quite well. Julian was carrying Damon's child, something that she still thought should be impossible. Stefan had once told her that vampires couldn't procreate; something to do with the fact that they were technically dead. So it was confusing that Julian was pregnant, let alone the fact that he was a boy. But she should probably get used to things like this; her boyfriend and his brother were vampires, she herself was a doppelgänger, her best-friend was a witch, her history teacher was a vampire hunter, and Julian was a vampire-human hybrid that was as old as the Originals and looked sixteen.

But enough of that.

She was downstairs in the study with Stefan the fire place lit when yelling started up stairs and things started crashing. Apparently Klaus was making his move. Stefan was quick to get to his feet, taking Elena by the arm.

"Stay here." he told her shortly.

She nodded, her lips tight. As much as she wanted to argue, she knew that she would just get in the way.

Stefan only got to the steps when Damon came barrelling down the staircase at a vampire speed. He came into the study and was going so fast that all Elena could see was the mess that he left in his wake. The tables were in splinters, broken glass decanters covered the floor, books flying off the shelves. And it was Damon's doing, Klaus or any assailant was nowhere in sight. By the time that Stefan finally realized that it was just his brother having a fit, the older Salvatore was starting on Julian's most prized thing in the house, the black grand piano.

"Damon!" Stefan grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked Damon away before he could completely destroy the classical instrument. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded, sure that his brother had gone completely mad.

"Let go of me!" Damon tore from his brother's hold with an angered growl.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked him in concern, her hands in her long sleeves and her arms crossed over her chest as she stood in one of the few clear spots on the floor.

Damon looked at her; he was doing that eye-thing, they were wide but narrowed. "Julian's gone." he said through barred teeth.

"What? Did Klaus-"

"No." he cut her off. "I can't smell him anywhere. He snuck off to go see that stupid Lockwood brat."

"Tyler?" she asked. Damon hated the name. And she took the glare as "yes". Elena looked back, her head cock to the side. "How did you lose him anyway, hmm?"

Damon's lips were tight. "It doesn't matter how." he said. And if he weren't so pale, Elena was sure that he was blushing.

"Then you should go and find him, shouldn't you?" Stefan told him.

Damon's cheek twitched, and he looked like he was about to pounce on Stefan. He didn't though, as he zoomed passed Elena and out the door.

"We should go help." Elena said, turning to the steps.

Stefan grabbed her wrist. "No."

"Stefan!" she protested. "Damon's needs help, it's not safe out there with Klaus, especially in Julian's condition."

"It's too dangerous, Elena!" Stefan returned. "It's better if Damon does this alone, we'll just get in the way."

The front door was kicked into splinters and they turned to the noise. Elena gasped as Stefan stepped in front of her, blocking her form view; Klaus was standing right there on the steps.

"Stefan's right, Elena." Klaus said with condescension. "It's far too dangerous at this time a night, what with the full moon out."

"_Elena," _Stefan said through clenched teeth. "**Run!**" he yelled, pushing her back and charging at Klaus. She did as she was told.

Stefan drew his fist back and was ready to bring it forward with all of his weight behind it, but it was stopped when Klaus simply grabbed his fist with one hand and the wrist in the other, spun in a circle and let go.

Stefan let out a shout and grunt as he crashed into the book case, the dozens of volumes crashing on top of him as he landed on the floor.

"Stefan!" Elena cried out as Klaus zapped to him, and before the vampire could get up, grabbed his arms and ripped them backwards as he jammed his knee into Stefan's back, breaking the teen's spine; he didn't even make a sound as he fell back to the floor dead.

And that was it for Elena too, as he sped toward her and darkness came with a scream.

She woke up in darkness and chains.

She didn't call out, she'd seen enough movies to know that was a bad idea. Klaus had got her, had killed Stefan temporarily, and she was sure that, almost positive that Klaus had gotten Julian and the baby. She sighed as she shook her head, she needed to think about herself right now, she deserved that much. She tested the chains, they were in the wall pretty good and the shackles around her wrists and ankles were tight too.

And then she heard it.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Elena sucked in a breath. The voice was male, but it wasn't Julian's. She wondered who it could be, but now it was quick to click into place. "Tyler... Lockwood?" it was said in confusion.

"Elena?" was thrown back in shock.

Damon had said that Julian had gone to meet Tyler, and they were both missing. But why had Klaus taken Tyler as well? Was it just because he was there at the wrong place at the wrong time; but that didn't make sense to her. Klaus would have just ripped him apart, unless he was needed for whatever Klaus was planning.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" Elena asked, she didn't know whether or not she _needed_ to know, but knew that she _wanted_ to know. Both the Salvatore brothers always mentioned in passing that the Lockwood's were off, so did Klaus find the same, did he know what it was about the Lockwoods?

"Um," Tyler was panicking a little, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Did Elena know about Julian, or Klaus. She was dating Stefan, who he knew was a vampire, but did she? He was sure that she ought to since they were dating. "I was meeting Julian when he showed up out of nowhere."

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

"Like what?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders even though the other teen wouldn't be able to see it through the darkness. "I don't know."

"What's going on?" he finally asked. "What does he want with us?"

Elena sighed. "I don't know," she said truthfully.

"There's something you're not telling me." Tyler said bluntly.

Elena winced this time. "Uh... what do you know about Julian, Tyler. And the Salvatore's?"

Tyler was quite for a long moment before he just decided to go with the truth. "I know that they're vampires." he whispered.

"What?" Elena said in surprise; how did he know? Did Julian tell him? "Tyler, that's- that's... true." she sighed.

"I know."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No." Tyler shook his head. "I know that Julian is a vampire hybrid."

"So, he's told you then." Elena concluded.

"I've told you what I know, now it's your turn, Elena." Tyler said.

"Okay," Elena agreed. "There was this vampire named Katherine, she was the one that turned Damon and Stefan back in 1964. Apparently she had a past with Klaus."

Tyler furrowed his brows in confusion. "What does that have to do with this?"

"I'm her doppelgänger." Elena said. "A descendent of Katherine's."

"Okay..." he said it even though he didn't really understand what that had to do with this; if Klaus had a past with Katherine, then what did Elena have to do with it? "And what do you know about Klaus."

"Not very much." Elena admitted. "He's a vampire, but not fully. We think that he may be an Original."

"He is." Tyler agreed.

"What? How do you know?" Elena questioned.

"He told me. And there's something else..." he said slowly.

"And that would be?" she wasn't sure how Tyler could have more information on Klaus than they did.

"I know what Klaus is."

Elena held her breath.

"But before I tell you, you have to promise that the Salvatore's aren't going to kill me for it."

"Why would they kill you?" she asked in confusion.

"It's because of what I am." he said softly.

"W-"

"Klaus is a hybrid. But he's not like Julian, I didn't even know until Julian told me even though we're partly the same. Klaus is a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

"_Werewolf_," Elena whispered. "Are you...?"

"Yes," Tyler whispered as he remembered how he got to this way in the first place, by killing Julian. "It's in the Lockwood gene. My uncle Mason told me about it and how it was triggered."

"How-"

"That doesn't matter!" he snapped.

"Sorry," Elena said, knowing that now was not the time for that. At least she knew what Klaus was now, but how did that really help them any?

Tyler took a breath. "It was a full moon," he said. "That's when I transform. Julian was meeting me when Klaus came, he said that we had something in common and he was going to help me and I would serve him in return. He must have gotten Julian when he arrived at the place."

Elena nodded. So Klaus wanted Tyler as a servant or something, maybe the guy was just lonely and wanted someone who was almost like him around. But she shook her head at that, why would he go through all of this trouble for companionship, when he could have just asked? There was also the thing about herself.

"Can't you use you werewolf strength to break us out of her or something?" she finally asked through the darkness, tugging on her chains.

"I don't think it works that way." he told her.

"_He's right."_

Both Tyler and Elena froze as Klaus's voice filtered through the black. And then it wasn't dark anymore and they could suddenly see. They were silent as they stared at him.

"See, Tyler, here, is just a pup. While it is true that the more transformations will make him stronger, he's only gone through two. So, he is only beastly strong when it is a full moon, my dear doppelgänger." Klaus told Elena as he knelt down beside her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Elena jerked from him in disgust.

Klaus sighed as he took his hand back. "Don't make me have to teach you a lesson like I had to do to my Juliandro." he smiled as Elena's eyes widened.

"What did you do with Julian?" Tyler yelled, struggling against his restraints.

Klaus looked over his shoulder at Tyler, a smile on his lips. "I just got rid of a _little_ something that didn't belong."

Elena gasped as she realized just what that _little something_ was, and Klaus chuckled lightly, as Tyler just looked confused.

"Yes, _that."_ Klaus agreed. "And now I'm going to be taking a little something from the both of you." he grabbed Elena's wrist.

She clenched her jaw and try to struggle out of his grasp. The chains were hindering her movements and he was a thousand times stronger than her, so strong that she knew that he could crush her bones to dust for fun if he wanted to. He reached behind himself and pulled out a syringe and before Elena could make out what was happening, he jabbed it into her arm.

"What are you doing!" she grunted.

He pulled back the plunger and the empty space started to fill with red. "Just taking some blood, doppelgänger." he said. When it was full, he pulled the needle from her arm, the puncture welling with a drop of blood. As he stood, she pressed the material of her shirt to it.

Klaus walked over to Tyler, who was really paying attention now because _what the hell?_

Before Tyler could do anything, Klaus stabbed him in the arm with the needle, and pushed the plunger, injecting the werewolf with the doppelgänger's blood. "What the hell!" he protested, but that was as far as he got.

"Tyler!" Elena screamed as Klaus snapped his neck like it was a twig, and his whole body slumped with his death, the chains rattling. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Hm." Klaus turned to her. "You shouldn't concern yourself with such thing, my dear doppelgänger."

"I'm your nothing!" she spat.

"Soon enough, that will be true." Klaus told her and then he was gone and it was darkness again, a dead Tyler just 20 feet from her.

y


	18. Chapter 17

**a/n:**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Chapter 17...<strong>

As much as Klaus would have liked to let Julian simmer in the blood and death of his bastard child as punishment, he liked to keep a clean house. When he arrived at Mystic Falls and found this house, it was too empty for his liking, so he had compelled a few pitiful human's to keep him company and take care of his affairs. One such servant was a pretty girl that he had caught as she walked her dog in front of his house. Of course he had killed the nasty little creature. He hadn't bothered with her name. But it was her that he sent up to clean Julian up.

Julian didn't even try and fight her off as she gently took his limp hand and pulled him up. He had no fight left in him at the moment, something he was sure that Klaus took pleasure in. He couldn't feel anything inside after his emotional overload of despair. So he let the girl with glassy eyes take him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom. He stood stiff as she stripped him of his ruined and bloody clothing. He let her push him down onto the closed toilet to wait as she drew the bath, and helped him in. He didn't even register the heat as it surround him, swallowed him. He allowed her to wash away the red stains from his skin, the only evidence left the of the cruelty that had happened this night; no mark but for the hallowed look in Julian's violet eyes.

The bath done with, she dried him off and dressed him in a set of clothes that had been set aside without Julian's notice. It didn't matter that Klaus had chosen them for him. Nothing did. When the girl lead him from the bathroom, the room was as clean as it had been when he had first awoken. Spotless. There was no evidence of the horror that had transpired on that very mattress. She sat him down on the bed before she left. But of course the event played in his mind over and again. But it seemed as if he weren't reacting.

One might think that with the trauma that was done onto him, he would have shut his emotions off like any rational vampire. But Julian wasn't even sure that his anatomy even had that power. He was too messed up for a clear rational decision like that. Because if he could make a rational decision like that, then he could have used the girl to get out of here, or maybe even vented on the poor thing. If he was in control, maybe he could have broken through the compelling and got her to help him out of here. But his brain wasn't like that, not anymore, not after what had happened to him.

There was no hope left. The only thing that he could do now was give in to Klaus, to give the bastard what he wanted. Maybe then all this would stop, this pain for what had been inside him but was no longer; for Da... Damon...?

**;break**

Damon blinked and gave his head a shake. He needed to pay attention, he needed... Julian... He felt sorrow pierce his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to tear his way through it. He had to, if he ever wanted to hold Julian in his arms again.

Alaric was giving them information that they needed, that they didn't have. About the Originals, about Klaus**—**Damon felt lava hot fury slowly start to fill his veins at the mere thought of the asshole...

_PAY ATTENTION!_ Slowly, painfully, the blood of anger retreated from his eyes as his fingers tightened on the throne's armrests with enough pressure to cause the wood to creek.

"... The only thing that can kill an Original vampire of a stake from a white ash tree." Alaric said. His voice was steady, but his eyes burned.

"White ash tree." Stefan repeated. "How are we supposed to get a stake made of that? There are none left in the world!"

"The Fall's bridge was made from it before it burned down." Alaric informed them, knowing every tiny thread of Mystic history before he came over here under the guise of a history teacher. "But the sign survived."

"The sigh?" Bonnie asked in confusion. "What does this have to due with the sign?"

"It's made from white ash." Alaric crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction, at least they had something.

"And how do we find it?" Stefan asked, his heart was pounding. They were thinking and they were producing theory's and plans. Bringing in Alaric was a good call. And soon, they would move. Soon, he would have Elena back. And Damon would have Julian. Klaus would be dead, and they could move on again.

"I'm a vampire hunter, Stefan." Alaric told him. "I made a point of knowing the facts before I came here." He picked up one of the duffels that he had brought with him and set it on the table.

Bonnie and Stefan watched curiously as he opened it and pulled out a stake. Not just any stake. Stefan was breathless as he reached out a hand and took the stake. His finger tips glided across the moulded and smoothed white ash.

He looked up at Alaric. "Is it just the one?"

Alaric opened the flap of the bag and sitting inside it were two more white ash stakes.

"Only three?" Bonnie asked.

Alaric opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Damon gasped in shock and shot to his feet like a bullet, breathing heavily.

Stefan spun around to him. "Damon?"

Damon looked at him with widened eyes. "Julian..." he said, still trying to process.

"Julian?" Stefan said in confusion for a moment, until his eyes widened. "Did you get a connection?"

Damon gave a short nod, more composed now, he took his seat in the throne chair. "Just for a second." he said, not looking at them.

"And?"

Damon looked at him, his expression bleak, his tone bland. "He's giving up." he stated flatly.

"Then we need to hurry." Bonnie said.

Alaric was confused and concerned by this 'connection' thing, but that could be explained later. "It's safe to assume that Klaus won't be alone." he said, and when the others looked at him he continued. "And we'd be stupid to think that he didn't have a witch protecting him." he glanced at Bonnie. "That's your job, Bonnie." She nodded in agreement, it made sense. "I'll take care of any vampires or compelled humans." He looked across at Damon. "Damon, you'll locate Elena, Tyler Lockwood and Julian," the vampire looked up at the name. "He's probably keeping them in the same place on location. And Stefan, You'll take out Klaus."

Stefan wanted to protest that _he_ was going to find Elena, but when he glanced at Damon and looked at Alaric's pointed gaze, he knew it was the better choice. Stefan was more clear-headed to deal with the devious Klaus, while all Damon had on his mind was Julian, and sorrow, and anger. He gave a firm nod, his lips tight. It wasn't like anyone else was coming up with another plan of action.

"Okay." Alaric nodded. "You, Damon and I will take a white ash stakes, just in case."

Alaric took one of the stakes for himself; Stefan kept the one that was already in his possession; and Damon finally came over and got his. "Once you use it, it's gone forever. It'll burn up with the vampire, so only use it on Klaus. No mercy."

They all nodded in agreement, and headed out.

Damon didn't protest on the plan. As much as he wanted to shove this white ash stake into Klaus' heart, he knew that he needed to see that Julian was alright first. And anyone in his way was going to pay.

**;break**

Elena hadn't taken her narrowed gaze from Tyler slack, dead body since Klaus had left. She wasn't sure what made Klaus so confident in what he was doing. Giving Tyler her blood before he killed him. She wanted to think that maybe it was from trial and error—as horrible as that sounded, to give Tyler a better chance— but knew that it wasn't, because Klaus needed her blood. And Elena was sure that she would know if someone was taking her blood. So she knew that this was the first time that Klaus had done something like this, and she begged for Tyler's sake, that he was right.

Though she was scared now, she was fearful of what would happen if or when Tyler did awaken.

It happened so suddenly, that Elena let out a little scream when Tyler jerked. His head came up and she could see the muscles strain in his body. Elena tensed. His iris' changed colour and glowed yellow. His teeth sharpened to points like a wolf's. And his nails hardened and sharpened into claws. She barely held back the gasp as he let out a furious roar and strained against the chains that held him in place.

His gaze found hers, it sharp and feral. And as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. He returned to normal, as did his teeth, and his eyes turned back to brown instead of glowing yellow. Tyler shook his head in confusion at her fear. "Elena, what's wrong?"

Elena blinked and shook her own head in confusion, wondering if she had been imagining things and Tyler had just been sleeping. But she knew the truth; it was much harsher than that. "You were dead." she said. "And then you transformed into this snarling thing."

"What!" Tyler looked down at himself as if expecting to see the beast that she spoke of. He looked back up at her. "I remember Klaus injecting me with your blood, and then... nothing." his shook his head in more confusion.

"He snapped your neck."

"He what?!" Tyler couldn't believe it. "Shouldn't I be dead then?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders in her own bafflement. "My blood must have done something to you."

"I think you're right." Tyler agreed, now having took the moment he needed to process a little. "I feel great. I mean, really great! Like a burden's been lifted from my shoulders, like I could walk on air." He clenched and unclenched his fists. "Like I could rip tree from the ground and toss it to the next county!" He took a deep, refreshing breath.

"Really?" Elena was surprised, sure that getting killed and coming back to life was exhausting. Tyler nodded rapidly. Though she had a million questions popping up in her mind, something else popped up as well. "Can you break free? I'm mean, it's no tree, but breaking the chains could be a great start."

Tyler nodded. Maybe an act of selfishness on Klaus' part, could turn out to be the key point in their master escape plan. Tyler tensed his muscles, and started to strain against the chains. He wasn't sure what Klaus had done to him, but at the moment, he was glad of the evil monster.

y


	19. Chapter 18

**a/n:**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Chapter 18...<strong>

The girl was finished cleaning Julian up, and Klaus headed up to the room to deal the final blow in his plan with Julian. He punished Julian for these years of fleeing from his master by killing the bastard child that grew in his stomach, and in the same move, knew that Damon would be dealt with the same blow as well. He felt satisfaction in this.

His final hand in this was to claim Julian once again, by replacing Damon's bite with his own; severing their connection together forever. He would leave Damon alive and his wounds to fester as he took Stefan's dear Elena, his doppelgänger, and Tyler, his first hybrid and leave this putrid place. Damon would always remember and Julian would forget.

A slow smile spread across Klaus' face as he looked down at Julian, all cleaned up and waiting for him. His violet eyes had no light to them, there was no resistance in them as he touched his dark hair before he trailed his fingers over the skin of Julian's neck. He waited to see a reaction when he touched the unknown spot that Damon had bitten him. Another form of torture because even when Klaus found the sweet spot, he would bite everywhere else just to see the damage that it would to the heart and the mind.

Klaus' fangs gleamed from the moonlight that shone through the glass doors, and Julian didn't even flinch as they came bearing down on him. Lightening streaked across the black sky, causing Klaus to pause. _Odd,_ he thought. _The sky had been clear just moments before._

He straightened, he knew an unnatural storm when he saw one. In his anger at the disturbance, he picked up the lamp on the bedside table and threw it across the room. It connected with the wall and smashed into several pieces. Though he knew that something like this was coming, he hadn't suspected it so soon. He gave Julian, still unresponsive, one last look before he left the room and went down stairs to confront the Salvatore brothers to put them out of their pathetic lives.

**;break**

Tyler hadn't been able to break the chains that held him captive, but he had been able to pull the anchors from the wall. He felt gleeful at his new found strength, and probably would have kept marvelling a little longer if Elena hadn't barked at him. He quickly made work of pulling her chains from the wall as well; it going quicker than his own.

Though he was a little strained with the effort of it, they had no time to waste. They had no idea where Klaus was, and they still had to fined Julian and get the hell out of dodge. But first things first; left or right.

**;break**

Bonnie had almost intently had to engage in a magical battle with Klaus' witch, Adix. He had more experience than she did, but she made up the distance between them with her emotions. Her anger and her fear made her more powerful than him.

The others went inside and split up.

Alaric would stake any vampire that he saw and knock out any compelled human that crossed his sights. Stealth was their friend, and Bonnie's battle served as a distraction as well. Damon was one with the shadows as well, on the trail of Julian's scent. But Stefan made sure that Klaus knew he was there, begging for a fight. And he was damned if he wasn't going to get one.

And come Klaus did.

Though he only spotted Stefan, Klaus knew that the other brother was very near, and kept an eye on his surroundings. Though this was his turf, he wouldn't be surprised again.

"I knew you would come," Klaus said. "But you're too late. The doppelgänger is in my possession, Tyler Lockwood works for me now, and I have claimed Julian as mine once again."

Stefan's hands tightened into fists at his side with his anger, his jaw muscles working with it. "Elena is not thing to be owned, and neither is Julian for that matter! And Tyler would never side with you of his own freewill." he growled as he crouched down, getting into a fight-stance, his arms out, the white ash stake in his back pocket; he didn't want Klaus to know he had it until it was too late.

Klaus smirked. "Who said any of them had a choice in the matter, hmm?"

Stefan gave an animalistic roar as he charged at Klaus, the other vampire's eyes shone with glee as he met Stefan halfway.

**;break**

Before Damon had reached the stairs that led to the second level, he had encountered one of Klaus' followers, with whom he had dispatched quickly and quietly and savagely, but it did nothing to relieve the dark and bloody smoke that filled his veins and mind.

Julian was near, he could feel, his heart pounded with it.

Damon looked around to make sure that the coast was clear; he could hear the muffled voices of Stefan and Klaus down the hall. His foot was planted on the first step when he froze, the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, warning him that he was no longer alone. He didn't move, didn't make a sound as he waited for them to make the move, his fingers flexing around the plain wooden stake in his palm. A door close to him creaked as it was slowly pushed open, someone was trying to be quiet, and he would rip their throat out so they never made a sound again.

He was at the door under the stairs in an instant. Slamming the door against the wall and reaching into the darkness. Their was a yelp as his hand wrapped around the person's throat and he slammed them against the wall as well, his fangs barely an inch from his throat.

"Damon!"

Damon paused. His hand still around the person throat, he looked at the doorway and found Elena peering at him, her eyes darted around, breathless, chains around her wrist.

"Elena!" Damon was just as surprised. Now he paid attention to who was at his hand. "Tyler Lockwood." he narrowed his gaze as his hand tightened around the boy's neck. Tyler scrambled at his hand, and to both his and Damon's surprise, was able to pry his fingers away.

"Damon." it was a scold this time. "Leave him alone."

Damon growled but let it be... for now. "You okay?" he asked her.

Elena nodded, her lips tight. "I'm okay." she whispered to him, relieved to see a familiar face,. She knew that Stefan would be close by. She glanced at Tyler, debating whether or not to tell Damon what had happened; but decided against it. Now was not the time. "We're free. Now, tell me what's happening."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, looking her up and down before he spoke. "Bonnie's having a witch-off. Ric's taking care of strays. Stefan's dealing with Klaus. And I'm trying to find Julian."

"You left Stefan alone with Klaus?!" Elena demanded, taking a step forward.

Damon put his arm out, stopping her. He knew that she wanted to charge out there to help him, but she would only get in his way; split his attention.

"What are you doing, Damon? Let me go!" she protested.

Damon shook his head. "Why do you insist on making everything more difficult?" Damon said harshly. She looked to protest. "It's selfish, Elena. When you go run off, you think you're helping, but you're not! My job is rescue, so you'll shut up and do as you're told."

Elena's arms crossed over her chest, her lips pursed. She didn't say anything further, but gave a nod. She would, for now.

"Do you have any idea where Julian is?" Damon asked, glancing upstairs. He forced himself not to rush up and leave these two behind.

Both shook their heads.

"We were kept in the basement the whole time." Tyler spoke up for the first time, his voice quiet and nervous; he always would be in the presence of Damon Salvatore.

"Fine." Damon said shortly. "We're going upstairs. Stick close." he handed the stake that was in his hand to Elena. With Tyler's werewolf genes and sudden strength, he wouldn't need a stake.

He started up the stairs, Elena and Tyler closed behind. He stopped at the top and looked left then right and back again. He took a breath and closed his eyes briefly; Julian was here, and it was Julian that would lead him to Julian. Right. He turned that way, each door he passed he felt nothing. Then, he stopped so suddenly that Elena ran right into him, and Tyler was barely able to stop from crashing into her.

"Watch the door." Damon told them, without a look, his eyes trained not on the door, but what lay beyond it... Julian.

He twisted the knob and pushed the door open until it hit the wall. The room was large, it lighted by a single lamp from the dresser on the far side. On the king sized bed someone sat, Julian, his back turned to Damon. The blue-eyed vampire felt relief flood him.

"I knew that you'd come back." Julian's voice floated to him, hollow. "Why don't you just get it over with already?!" he demanded, tears in his voice.

"Julian..." Damon whispered, stuck in place.

Julian's spine straightened and he swallowed audibly. How was that possible? How was Klaus sounding like Damon? "You bastard." he said, standing up on his feet, his fists clenched at his side. "First, you kidnap my friend, and then kidnap me. Then you... You... You take away one of the things that is most precious to me, something that you had no right to touch! And you have the nerve to taunt me?" he paused to take a harsh breath. "Know this, Klaus. You may claim me now, but one of these days I _will_ find a way to kill you." He spun around now, intending for Klaus to see that he swearing this, as long as he lived. Instead, he stumbling in shock. "D-Damon...?"

Damon leapt over the bed to him, wrapped him in his arms and picked him up, holding on for life. "Julian." he buried his face in the dark hair, tears pricking his eyes.

Julian was in shock, he didn't know what to do. This wasn't Klaus, this definitely wasn't Klaus. Damon. Damon was here. Holding him. Hugging him. Squeezing him. This was his body that he was feeling pressed against him. The man that he loved. Julian wrapped his arms tightly around Damon, relief and sorrow coursing through him at once.

"We're getting the hell out of here." Damon informed him and Julian had no objections.

**;break**

Klaus chuckled as Stefan flew through the air and broke through the adjoining wall and crashed into the living room. "You fighting me is pointless, Stefan." Klaus told him as he sauntered into the living room after him.

Stefan grunted, exhausted. So many broken bones, healed fast. So many bloodied wounds, healing fast. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off before he made his final move. He was just surprised that Klaus hadn't discovered the stake so far; he was too cocky for his own good. Before he could get up Klaus was already to him, grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt and hauling him up.

"I'm an Original, you can't kill me."

Stefan let himself be manhandled. "Everything can be killed." Stefan grasped the white ash stake from his pocket, and with energy he didn't know he had left, with the power behind it compelled with all his emotion, thrusting it up under Klaus' ribs and into his heart. Or at least he tried. Klaus grabbed his wrist, snapped it. Stefan couldn't help the yell as the stake dropped to the floor.

"You honestly think that a stake can kill me?" Klaus laughed as he dropped Stefan back to the floor. Klaus let out a sudden howl of pain, his torso jerking forward.

"Not just any stake, asshole."

Klaus dropped to his knees. And Stefan quickly scramble to him feet. He looked from Klaus, to Alaric, he really thought that it had been over. Yes, Bringing in Alaric was a really good decision. The white stake wasn't far enough in to kill him yet, just stun. Damon, Julian, Elena and Tyler came running into the room, stopping at Alaric's side. Stefan rushed over and gave Elena a fierce hug and kiss, and held onto her hand.

"Aargh! You think this will stop me?" Klaus demanded through clenched teeth.

"Big talk for a vampire on his hands and knees." Damon remarked, taping the stake with his boot; Klaus grunted in pain and sent a sharp glare over his shoulder at them.

Julian let go of Damon and walked around Klaus, kneeling in front of him. He put a finger under Klaus' chin and forced the vampire to look at him. His teeth were barred and his eyes narrowed, his body shook with pain as well as anger. Julian's lips twisted, being this close to Klaus made every hair on his body stand on end. But he glared right back, let all of his disgust and anger map his face.

"White ash." Julian said casually, taking Stefan's discarded stake in his palm. A surprised emotion was quick to filter across Klaus's face at the words. "I seem to recall it being more than just a tree to you." Julian kept his gaze on Klaus' face as his fingertips danced across the carved wood, while Klaus' eyes were stuck on the one thing that could kill him. He relished in the fear that he saw there. "You're the thing that I've been running from for centuries. It's your fault that I could never be happy, because you thought that you were the center of the universe**—** well, I have news for you, Klaus**—** you're not. Not even close. And now I'm going to be the happiest person on Earth."

Julian spun the stake around in his palm before he took it and plunged it into Klaus' chest and stood back. Klaus gasped, open mouthed with the pain that he was feeling. Slowly, he started to desiccate before their very eyes.

Damon, getting impatient and feeling left out, stomped on the stake that protruded from that Original's back, shoving it in further. He took pleasure in his screams as he caught fire; it was more than what the bastard deserved.

And soon, Klaus was nothing more that a blackened corpse. The group looked down upon him with different levels of satisfaction.

**;break**

Bonnie sunk down unto the grass in exhaustion. She gave a sigh of relief. She could hear Klaus' anguished screams coming from the house, and she looked across the lawn and Adix's smouldering, dead body**—**lightening tended to do that.

They'd won. It was over.

y


	20. Epilogue

**a/n:**

**Blood Drug: Past, Present & Future ****—**  
><strong>Epilogue...<strong>

Damon watched Julian discreetly in concern. The vampire hybrid had become distant. He wouldn't talk. It felt like Julian hadn't touched him in such a long time. Sometimes, he would just sit there and stare off, his eyes blank, for long periods of time. Damon hated feeling this way, but at the same time he couldn't stop it.

"Do you think it felt pain?" Julian whispered suddenly.

Damon blinked and realized that he become obvious. He sat down next to Julian on the couch, and it didn't take him long to understand what Julian was talking about when he saw that the boy had his hands at his stomach. "I think that it took comfort in the fact that you tried to protect it."

Julian looked at him. "You're being rather sensitive today." he remarked.

Damon smiled carefully as he leaned back, relaxing an inch. Julian was talking. "I can be when I need to."

Julian gave a small smile in return as he took Damon's hand in both of his and started playing with his fingers. Damon enjoyed the attention, what little there was.

"Sometime, I wonder..." Julian told him, looking up at him. "A boy. He'd have your blue piercing eyes and our dark hair..." he stopped, pursing his lips tightly as his chin trembled. He didn't wonder sometimes, he wondered all the time.

Damon grabbed both of his hands and held them tightly to his chest. "You need to stop blaming yourself." he said firmly, but Julian shook his head rapidly.

"I can't." he sobbed. "It's my fault!"

"No!" Damon growled angrily and suddenly, causing Julian to pause. "It's Klaus' fault. You tried to protect him, didn't you?" he demanded.

Julian nodded jerkily.

"You didn't just give in, did you?"

A rapid shake of the head.

"You fought, didn't you?"

A nod.

"It is not your fault." Damon's voice turned soft, and he grasped either side of Julian's face.

Julian put his hands over Damon's. "I didn't everything I could." he whispered.

Damon nodded, pressing their foreheads together. "And the three of us know that."

"The three of us," Julian sighed, feeling that absence inside of him of what could have been.

"Someday there will be,"

Julian swallowed. "_Someday_." he repeated.

Damon gave him a small kiss, not pulling away. And Julian didn't want him to.

**note: I hope that you liked the happy ending and hope that you review! I don't know when, but I hoped to do two more prequel fic for my Blood Drug series.**


End file.
